Secrets
by Erin1983
Summary: ON HOLD UPDATED April 13th! Now that Katelyn finally found her dad there was one question left...who would tell the Kinkirk kids that they had another sister? By a different women? And how will Kevin react?
1. The Airplane

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL….but hey I'm not popular but getting almost 5 in one day was like buying candy in a candy store!!**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

**A/N: All right…how come no one told me that a sister/brother was missing for Katelyn? And that the ages weren't correct? And that some of the things that Lucy, Kevin and even Katelyn were saying didn't make sense? Anyways I'm going to be updating the last 5 chapters so everything will make sense…I swear!!! And I'm truly sorry for the mistakes! And I also wanted to mention that I changed the year that this story takes place (It's now the year 2006).**

She walked slowly down the aisle in the Boeing 747 looking for seat 21F. When she found it she placed her carry on in the top compartment and sat down on the isle seat. She was going to California…well actually Glen Oak a small town from what her mom had told her. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to go but she figured she might as well before she regrets not going at all. She sighed as she moved her feet for the person who was going to be sitting next to her. He was a good looking and extremely attractive man. She smiled at him when he gave her a quick wink but was extremely disappointed when a short petite girl followed him and sat in the middle seat separating him from her. 

"Hi" said the girl sitting next to her "My name is Lucy and I'll be your seat mate for the rest of this trip" she replied laughing "and this is Kevin my husband" she told the girl pointing to the good looking man sitting at the window seat. 

"Hi, I'm Katelyn" she told both of them extremely disappointed that they were married. 

"It's nice to meet you Katelyn" said Lucy who gave her husband's hand a quick squeeze. "Same here" muttered Katelyn closing her eyes as the pilot's voice came over the intercom system. 

She hated flying but yet here she was on a Boeing 747 flying from the JFK International airport to Glen Oak, California. "God I hate flying" she told her seat mate grabbing a hold of the arm rests as the plane started down the runway. 

"Me to! That's why I always bring Kevin with me so I can break his hand" Lucy told her half laughing half looking sick to her stomach. "It also doesn't help that I'm almost 3 months pregnant either" she told Katelyn giving her a quick smile before she grab the barf bags. 

"Ewww…Luce that was disgusting couldn't you have at least waited until we were up in the air and you could use the bathroom?" Kevin asked her jokingly. 

"Kevin grow up!" Lucy told him wiping the sides of her mouth and closing the used barf bag.

Katelyn laughed at the two of them. She had only met them a few minutes ago but it felt like she had known them for a lifetime. She gave Lucy a look of sympathy "It's ok...I'm use to that…my mom was always sick while she was pregnant with my brothers and sisters" she told her squeezing her arm and handing her a breath mint from her purse. 

"Here you might want this" she said laughingly at Lucy. 

"Thanks" Lucy said meekly taking the offered breath mint and popping it into her mouth as she lay back in the airplane seat and closed her eyes. 

    About an hour later Lucy woke up and discovered a warm can of Vernors and a few saltine crackers on her tray. "Thanks" she told Kevin squeezing his hand which woke up him. 

"What? Huh?" he asked sleepily looking at Lucy confused. 

"I said thanks sweetie…for getting me the Vernors and the saltine crackers..." she told him rubbing her stomach that was barely even starting to show. 

"Luce....what are you even talking about? I didn't get you anything....I have been…wait I was sleeping until now" Kevin told her honestly. Lucy sat there looking confused until she looked over towards the girl sitting next to her reading _Pretense _by _Lori Wick _who happened to have a wide grin on her face. 

"What did you do Katelyn?" Lucy asked her seatmate. 

"I didn't do anything" Katelyn responded still not looking Lucy in the eye and pretending to be very engrossed in her book. Lucy started to laugh....no one wanted to admit that they had done something nice for her. 

"All right....you two someone got me something to drink and some crackers because they weren't there when I woke up a half an hour ago" Lucy exclaimed slapping her husband on the shoulder waking him up again and looking very closely at her seatmate hoping that she would crack under the pressure. 

"Lucy....for god sakes I told you once and I'll tell you again....I didn't get you anything....do you see anything in front of me? If you do then I would sure in hell like to know where it came from" Kevin told her crossly. Right now he was sick of her asking so many questions. All he wanted to do was sleep....which was something neither him nor Lucy had the entire week they were visiting his mom, his step-father, Ben and Patty-Mary.


	2. The Discussion

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL….but hey I'm not popular but getting almost 5 in one day was like buying candy in a candy store!!**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

"Geeze....a little touchy are we?" Lucy asked Kevin who had once again had closed his eyes and was trying to sleep. Angry at his little out burst Lucy turned to her right hand side and decided that she should get to know Katelyn while they were still flying of course. 

"So....Katelyn what brings you out to the west coast area?" Lucy asked putting her long blonde hair behind her ears. 

"I'm....uhhh....going to see my mom" Katelyn replied placing her book into the pocket of the seat that was in front of her.

"Are you on a spring break or something?" Lucy asked trying to cross her leg....which wasn't happening because Kevin had stretched his legs to be more comfortable while sleeping even though they were sitting in the emergency exit row.

"No, I graduated from school almost 4 years ago and I got a call a couple of months ago telling me that my mom got sick and so I dropped everything and I came to help out around the house and take care of my brothers and sisters while my dad worked" she replied looking a little uncomfortable at the subject of families, but as usual Lucy didn't seem notice or get the hint and she kept on bombarding her with questions. 

"How many brothers do you have? She asked Katelyn while taking a sip of her Vernors and nibbling on some of the saltine crackers.

"I have three brothers...Michael who is 23, James who is 20 and Kyle who is 12" Katelyn replied yawning. 

"Are you the oldest? Or are you the youngest?" Lucy asked again wanting to know more.

"I'm the oldest out of six other children....which means there are exactly 7 of us and thank god my mom hit menopause at 44 years old because I'm sure there would have been more coming!" Katelyn exclaimed laughing. 

"Really? You come from a family of 7? That's cool!! So do I!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. She started to really enjoy the company of her seatmate. It seemed like they had a lot in common and she wanted to get to know her more. 

"How old are your sisters?" Lucy asked almost forgetting that Katelyn had mentioned having sisters. Katelyn sighed heavily before she answered....she really didn't want to talk about her family right now but she didn't know how to tell Lucy that....in a nice way of course.

"Meghan is 14, Alexandria is 15 and the youngest Allyson is 5" Katelyn replied rubbing her eyes. She was starting to get sleepy and wanted to catch a quick nap before they landed in Denver, Colorado to change planes. 

"Wow....those are so pretty big age gaps you guys have there" Lucy replied yawning as well. 

"Yeah well my mom didn't exactly have an easy time getting pregnant" Katelyn snapped at Lucy whose eyes widen. 

"I'm sorry....I.... didn't know that was a touchy subject" Lucy replied softly her feelings hurt as she turned her body towards Kevin who was surprisingly still sleeping.

"Lucy...." Katelyn started to say when the Captains voice came over the P.A system. 

"Attention ladies and gentlemen we are nearing the Cascade Mountains and it looks like there will be some turbulence so I am going to put the seat belt sign on until we are all clear. From then on ladies and gentlemen it should be no more less than an hour before we hit Denver International Airport" he said over the P.A system. Katelyn quickly put her seat belt on knowing what was coming a head was something she didn't like at all. She looked over next to her where Lucy was slumped up against Kevin's arm and noticed her heavy breathing....which meant she must have fallen asleep. Katelyn also noticed that Lucy didn't have her seat belt buckled either. 

"Well it's either let her get into trouble or apologize and point it out to her" Katelyn told herself trying to figure out what to do. 

    As it turned out Katelyn didn't have to do a thing....they hit turbulence in about 5 minutes after the Captain made his announcement and it shook the airplane so hard that Lucy actually woke up startled. 

"Kevin? What was that?" asked a worried looking Lucy to Kevin who had also woken up from the airplane cabin shaking as well. 

"Luce....it's probably just turbulence don't worry about it and put your seat belt on!" Kevin exclaimed noticing that she didn't have it on. 

"What? Isn't it already...." Lucy stopped what she was saying when she realized that Kevin was right....her seat belt wasn't on.

"There!" she said with satisfaction when she heard the familiar click. Lucy wasn't tired anymore so she turned her head and looked over towards Katelyn who was holding onto the arm rest so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "Katelyn?" Lucy said softly so she wouldn't scare her "are you going to be ok?" she asked hoping that the answer was going to be yes. 

"I....I....don't know....I hate flying and I hate turbulence....I just want to go back home" Katelyn started to cry like she had never cried before. She hadn't really realized how she felt until just that moment. Lucy looked a little frazzled and started to rack her brain on what she could do for Katelyn and helping her calm down before she got sick.

"Here" told Lucy handing Katelyn her hand which Katelyn promptly grabbed and held onto tightly. 

"I'm sorry Lucy for being rude to you earlier" Katelyn said letting her tears trickle down her face. "It's just that I didn't really want to talk about my family earlier and I didn't know how to tell you nicely....so when you made that comment it kind of upset me and I snapped" she said looking at Lucy with tears still trickling down her face. 

"It's ok Katelyn....sometimes my big mouth can get me into trouble" Lucy replied looking sheepishly at Kevin who just smirked and looked away. Something was different with Kevin these past few days that they had been in Buffalo but Lucy just couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe he was upset that they were having a baby sooner than they thought or maybe it was because something happened between Kevin and George while Kevin's mom Brenda and Lucy went baby shopping the day before they left to go back to Glen Oak. Whatever was bothering Kevin would have to wait until they got home....Lucy didn't want to start another fight with Kevin over something that might not even be the reason he was acting strange. Lucy held onto Katelyn's hand for what seemed like an eternity until the turbulence went away and the seat belt line was taken off. Katelyn sighed very deeply....all she could think about was she only had to change planes one more time and then she would be the one place that scared her the most.

An hour later the Boeing 747 landed at Denver International Airport right on time. As all the passengers left the plane Kevin, Lucy and Katelyn were the only ones left walking out of the terminal. 

"Well Katelyn....our plane leaves in about 45 minutes....so I guess we won't be able to have that coffee together" Lucy told her after Kevin had walked ahead of them and checked the departure list and walked back and had let Lucy know. 

'It's ok....maybe we will see each other again on another flight coming from New York" Katelyn replied laughing. 

"Yeah....maybe....I'm sure we will be out there before the baby is born and probably plenty of times afterwards" Lucy told her touching her stomach lightly where in a few months she would start to show. Just then Kevin came up from behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around Lucy kissing the top of her head since she was about 4 inches shorter than him. 

"Hey Luce? We better get going....I just heard them announcing that they are boarding the back of the plane and I think we are between sections 35-40 this time" Kevin told her. Lucy turned around and faced Kevin 

"You mean we have to sit in the back of the plane this time? What ever happened to the First Class seats that you promised me?" Lucy told him with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Demanding all the time do you know that Lucy Camden?" Kevin told her laughing before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and letting her go while he checked them both in. Lucy turned towards Katelyn who had watched the encounter between the two. 

"I'm sorry that we didn't have that much time to get to know each other better....but for some strange reason I feel like I have known you my whole life" Lucy told an astounded Katelyn. 

"Yeah....I feel the same way to" Katelyn responded avoiding eye contact when both her and Lucy heard a shout. 

"Luce! Hurry up they are boarding our row" Kevin shouted across from their old terminal. 

"Well I guess this is good bye then" she replied standing up and giving Lucy a hug who looked surprised but gave a hug right back. Katelyn let go and watched as Lucy jogged a little bit over towards where Kevin was patiently standing and watched the both of them disappear into the terminal. She sighed as she sat back down on the chair after looking to see when her flight departed from the airport....which was not for another two more hours. She opened up her backpack that held the contents of her life. She picked up what looked to be an old, tattered envelope and opened the flap delicately. She took out two pieces of paper one that looked practically brand new and the other that was a small square sheet of paper with three words written on it. She opened up the paper that looked brand new and it revealed the words _Birth Certificate_ and at the bottom of the line where her father's name should have been in it's place was the name of someone she had never heard of until now...._Paul Kinkirk_. She shook her head slowly and looked at the smaller paper that she held in her left hand and read the three words to herself over and over again until she knew them by heart....Glen Oak, California in her own mother's handwriting.


	3. The Argument

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL….but hey I'm not popular but getting almost 5 in one day was like buying candy in a candy store!!**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

**A/N: Tina….I named one of Carlos and Mary's children after you since you was one of the first people to read this chapter!**

Back on the plane after Kevin and Lucy had found their seats they both sat next to each other quiet as could be. Lucy wanted to say something to him but from the way Kevin had been acting lately she knew better than that. 

"Kevin" Lucy murmured quietly reaching for his hand as the plane started to take off. 

"What?" came the insensitive reply that Lucy hoped she wouldn't get. 

"Never mind..." She sighed quietly as laid back into her seat. 

"No...seriously what do you want? I'm sick and tired of you starting to ask questions and than never asking them" Kevin told her irritably.

"I said never mind..." Lucy replied through clenched teeth. 

"No...I'm not taking never mind for an answer...I want you to ask your question so when we get home you won't bother me anymore...I'm sick and tired of everyone bothering me to ask a stupid question" he stated as he turned towards his wife of 3 years. When Lucy's eyes started to fill up with tears and she let go of his hand he knew he had said the wrong thing to her. 

"Luce...I..." he started to say as he reached towards her when she pulled away from him and became as stiff as a board. 

"Don't come near me Kevin Kinkirk until we get home!" she snapped at him. 

"Luce…"he said guilty giving her his famous sad puppy face that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Lucy glanced at him for a moment and her face soften...he knew that he had won her over until he saw her roll her eyes and her face turn back to stone. He sighed and leaned back into his airplane seating wanting to kick himself in the head. It wasn't her fault that he was upset it was his...and he knew better than to take it out on Lucy. He sighed in frustration and defeat...he had known better but choose to ignore the feeling that was in his gut. He sat back into his seat and started out the window because like his last flight he had gotten the choice of a window seat or a middle seat. The last time he choose the window forcing Lucy to sit between him and Katelyn…the girl from their last flight who Lucy had started to talk to while he was sleeping. He continued to stare out the window until it got pretty boring and he turned his attention to his wife. She was content on reading a parenting magazine and a baby name book at the same time. She had made him pick them up before they left Matt and Sarah's house so she could have something to read while they were at the airport waiting for their flight. He watched her with interest laughing at her quietly when she looked puzzled and shocked while reading some of the articles in the magazine. 

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked him catching him off guard...she wasn't suppose to notice him watching her. 

"Uhh...nothing...why do you ask?" he replied looking away and staring at the clouds again.

"Because for the last 45 minutes you have done nothing but stare at me while I'm reading the magazine and trying to find a baby name...and why should I even bother talking to you at all? You have been acting like a jerk since we left New York and I'm sick of it" she responded back angrily. He hung his head down in shame…she was right. Ever since they had left JFK International Airport he had been in a bad mood.

"Luce...I'm sorry...really...it's just that...well" he started to say before she interrupted him. 

"Don't bother apologizing Kevin, I'm not going to laugh and say "Don't worry about sweetie it was all a big mistake and that I love you" you have snapped at me, been absolutely, downright, nasty towards me and even towards Katelyn...and you don't even know her!  Your mood has changed about every five minutes...and then you have the decency to try and say you're sorry? This time it's not going to fly by me…when we get back home I'm sleeping in the other bedroom until you decide what your mood is going to be this time!" she exclaimed slamming the baby book shut and looking away. 

Kevin just stared at Lucy in shock from her outburst…the only thing that kept him from responding was the thought that she might get really upset with him and try and leave...and take their baby away with her. He grabbed the airline magazine that was placed in the pocket in front of him and started to flip through it noticing the garbage that they were trying to sell when he closed and put it back into the pocket...he wasn't in the mood for reading...what he was in the mood for was his wife to talk to him again. 

After an hour of giving Kevin the silent treatment Lucy was bored, she didn't want to read the parenting magazine again and she certainly didn't want to look at the baby name book because that would mean she would have to talk to Kevin about naming their baby. She sighed heavily and stroked her stomach lightly thinking about the child that she was carrying…her and Kevin's child. She quickly sneaked a peek over at Kevin and saw that he was sleeping to her disappointment. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat, her left hand placed over her stomach where their child lay. Suddenly, she felt a large, strong hand grab her own and give it a quick squeeze. She opened her eyes and saw Kevin staring at her with a soft smile on his face...she glared at him for a just a moment but then started to cry. 

"Oh Luce...sweetie...don't cry" Kevin said gathering her up in his arms awkwardly since they were in airplane seats. 

"It's just that…I hate being mad at you but…but…the last few days you haven't really been…been…yourself" she hiccupped still letting the tears continue to pour down her face. 

"Luce..."he started to say when she held her hand up to signal that she wasn't done.

"Kevin, I love you more than anything in this world...but when you act like this…and push me away when I'm trying to help it…well…it just hurts my feeling...and then you get mad when I'm upset at you...I can't handle that anymore Kevin…I'm carrying OUR baby...but if your going to continue to push me away when you are upset then…well then that's not the marriage I came into…" She responded back to him letting herself take a deep breath.

"Your right Luce…I haven't really been myself lately…and I'm sorry…it's just that this past weekend was the hardest weekend that I have ever had to go through...alone" Kevin replied shift Lucy around in his arms as she leaned against him to hear what he had to say.

 "What do you mean go through alone? I was with you the entire weekend...so was your mom, Ben, Patty-Mary and even George" she exclaimed stiffening in his arms. 

"That's not what I meant Luce..." He replied back looking at his watch that happened to be given to him by his dad.

 "Well what does it mean?" she asked angrily getting herself out of his grasp.

 "It's been almost 14 years since my dad died Luce...you wouldn't understand what it was like for me to sit across my mom and George seeing how happy she is this past weekend...it's like she never married him...that he no longer exists" he told her softly letting go of her hand that he was holding. 

"Kevin…" Lucy started to say when the Pilot's voice interrupted them and announced that they would soon be arriving at Glen Oak International Airport in less than 10 minutes. She felt awful as they were landing...she finally knew the reason why her husband was so distant, upset, and moody for the last few days that they were on vacation. He missed his dad which was simple as that...it wasn't that George wasn't a great step-father to him, Ben and Patty-Mary. It was the fact that it t his real dad wasn't here to talk with Kevin and give him pointers on how to be a great dad...which Lucy herself knew that he would be. Twenty minutes later after Kevin and Lucy had picked up their luggage and started too headed up towards the main area where family and friends were allowed to wait for family members or friends when they heard a shout. 

"Kevin! Luce!" we are over here!!" waved a frantic looking Annie who was standing next to Eric.

"Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here? I thought that Mary and Carlos were picking us up?" Lucy exclaimed running towards her mom and dad and giving them a hug while Kevin got to drag their luggage behind her.

"So did we...until we got a call this morning from Carlos...it seems that Mary went into labor" Annie replied. 

"Really? Did they have the baby yet? Lucy asked wanting to know more. 

Eric just shook his head "No, not yet...Carlos said that he would call from the hospital but wanted to know if they could drop off Tina and Alex later at their Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin's house" he told them grinning. 

"You have got to be kidding?" Lucy moaned...all she wanted to do was go home and crawl back into bed for the next ten thousand years. 

"I am" Eric replied laughing. 

"Good...because we can barely see with our eyes straight right now Dad" Kevin told him yawning. 

"All right well lets get you two kids home so they can have their nap time" Annie teased them taking the shoulder bag off of Lucy's shoulder and starts to walk with Lucy while Eric and Kevin hang back letting the mother and daughter have some time alone.

 "Did you guys have a good time?" Eric asked Kevin as he grabbed the handle of one of the suitcases while Kevin did the same thing. 

"Yeah...I enjoyed seeing my mom and George again...we haven't seen them since Christmas time" he replied walking towards the direction that Lucy and Annie had headed off to. 

"Well that's nice you guys had a good time...did you guys enjoy seeing Catherine, Alicia and Greg?" Eric asked Kevin talking about Matt and Sarah's three children. 

"Yeah…they were really surprised to see us actually...Sarah thought Lucy was joking when we called her to tell her that we were on our way to see them" Kevin said laughing at the memory of Sarah's face.

"Well I'm glad that you guys had a great time...you guys won't have many more of those "alone days" after the baby is born will you?" Eric asked him giving him a soft, teasing grin.

 "Nope..." Kevin sighed as they walked out towards the car that was waiting. Eric knew from the reply he got from Kevin that any talk of him and Lucy were off limits for a while...he just didn't know for how long.


	4. There's No Place Like Home

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL….but hey I'm not popular but getting almost 5 in one day was like buying candy in a candy store!!**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was to short…there was way to much to be added into so I decided to do another chapter!**

Katelyn sighed as she walked past her gate for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had only been an hour and a half since she watched Lucy and her husband board their plane. They were the lucky ones they didn't have to wait the two hours that she did to get a flight to wherever they were going…unlike her who was still waiting for her flight into Glen Oak International Airport. She kept checking her watch that was on her right arm since she was left handed. As she paced back and forth she started to think about the events that had occurred earlier through out this past year.

 Ever since Monica (her mom) told her back in January of this year (it was now June of 2006) that her leukemia had come back even though she had been in remission for the last ten years that there was something important that she had to tell her. For the days, weeks and the five months that followed Katelyn watched her mom's health deteriorate getting worse day after day even after all of the radiation treatments and the chemotherapy it looked like Monica wasn't likely going to see the upcoming Christmas holiday. 

Katelyn quickly came back to reality when she heard that her flight 3539 was now boarding rows 11-25. She quickly grabbed her backpack and her purse and proceeded to the counter and handed them her driver's license and her ticket and placed her middle finger and her index finger onto the I.P.O (the Identifying Process Order) that was created after September 11th occurred. She waited the forty seconds that it took to fingerprint and ID her and was handed back her ticket stub and her driver's license and she started to walk towards the gate and into the airplane cabin. She doubled checked her ticket to make sure that she was indeed in row 12 seat A before she placed all of her carry on top into the compartments that were located up above. She sat down in her seat and was surprised to find out that this time she wasn't going to have a seatmate which suited her just fine…she really wasn't in the mood to talk. She took the pillow that the flight attendant had offered and put it behind her head…she had another two hours left on her quest and she wanted to be well rested for the remainder of her trip.

After Annie and Eric had dropped Lucy and Kevin at their home they drove back to Glen Oak in silence. They both knew that the other could tell that something was not quite right with Lucy and Kevin…normally they are very affectionate towards each other. Always holding hands, stealing kisses when they thought no one could see them. Even after being married for 3 years they still acted like newly weds.  

Back at Lucy and Kevin's home in Stoney Creek,  both of them were in the master bedroom unpacking their bags since they really didn't want to do it later. Neither one of them was talking to the other…Lucy was still partially mad at Kevin for the way he had acted all weekend but when he finally had told her he real reason she felt guilty. She still had both of her parents who were still after 27 years of marriage very much in love and very healthy as well. Lucy sat down on the bed and propped her feet up onto the pillows she had placed after emptying her suitcase and placing it on the floor. She fell asleep almost instantly when she felt an unexpected, yet well-known spasm go down her spine when she gasped out loud in surprise…loud enough for Kevin to notice. 

"Luce?" he asked worriedly quickly walking over to her side of the king size bed. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked her touching her stomach and her face hoping that whatever her answer was it wouldn't be bad news. The pained look that was on her face finally faded away but it took more than a few minutes. 

"Lucy? Answer me…what's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Kevin asked again reaching for Lucy's hand. 

"I'm…I'm fine…really" she replied struggling to get up on her elbows so she could look at Kevin. 

"I…I think it was just a back pain…Dr. Jacobs said that I might have some pain once in a while but other than that it…it was nothing" she replied too quickly trying to convince herself and Kevin that everything was going as normal as possible…unlike the last time. 

"Luce…sweetie…you look exhausted…why don't you take a nap and then when you wake up we can either go out to dinner or I can make something" Kevin said waiting for an answer. 

When Lucy didn't respond he sighed and he grabbed the blanket that was strewn across the bed and put it over Lucy who had fallen asleep again. He watched her sleeping peacefully before he stood up and walked quietly out of their bedroom. He closed the door part way so he could come upstairs and check on her every once in a while to make sure that everything was ok. This time he wanted to make sure this baby and that his wife would always be with him. He walked slowly down the stairs and walked into the family room where there was a picture of Lucy and himself on their wedding day, an engagement photo that they had taken at the local JcPenney and then finally there in the middle of the two was a picture of little Leah Renee Kinkirk.


	5. The Heartbreak

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL….but hey I'm not popular but getting almost 5 in one day was like buying candy in a candy store!!**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

He plopped himself on the loveseat and started to think of everything that had happened within the past few years. Lucy and he hadn't been married for almost two years when she found out that they were having a baby. He was shocked just like she was but they were both happy in the end that they could start their family sooner than they had originally planned. He laughed thinking about how crazy she had gotten during her pregnancy…there was nothing wrong with Lucy Camden…except when her hormones were out of whack…which pretty much was almost every single day.

He thought back to June 24th of 2005 when Lucy was 8 months pregnant. Her pregnancy was going along smoothly when they decided they wanted to know what the sex of the baby was. Initially they didn't want to know but Lucy was practically begging Dr. Harrison to tell her. Kevin didn't want to know but since Lucy did he just went a long with it. The day they got to the doctors was a day that Kevin knew he never could forget. 

****

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_            June 24th was just like any normal day that a couple like Kevin and Lucy could have. Except on this day they both had something that was exciting happening to them. They were going to Lucy's second 8 month check up and this time they were going to find out the sex of their baby. Even though most couples find out the sex of their babies during the beginning of their fourth months Lucy opted not to…only because she wanted to be surprised. Except after she was thrown three baby showers and gotten mostly pale yellow, green and white as baby clothing she desperately wanted to add different colors to the poor kids wardrobe before he or she was born. When she told Kevin that she wanted to know the sex of the baby the next time she had an appointment he just laughed…it was always like Lucy to want something after the opportunity had passed. Kevin had taken a half a day off from work and met Lucy at Dr. Harrison's office. She walked in there nervously because there was a question she needed to ask the doctor…something she hadn't told Kevin before…because she didn't want him to worry. They didn't have to wait that long until they were called and placed into a separate room waiting for the doctor to show. That's when Lucy really started to get cold feet…she knew she should have told Kevin before but now she knew she needed to tell him._

_"Kev?" she said softly hoping to get his attention because he was flipping the pages of an old edition of Sports Illustrated Magazine. _

_"What's wrong Luce?" he asked noticing the worried expression that was on his wife's face at the moment._

_"I…I have something that I need to tell you" she stammered out lout. _

_"What?" he asked standing up and sitting on the table with her. _

_"Well…I need to tell you some…" before Lucy could say anything else Dr. Harrison came in and Kevin returned to his chair. _

_"Hello Lucy…Kevin" Dr. Harrison said as he entered the room and sat down in his chair and faced both Lucy and Kevin. "How are both of my patients this afternoon?" Dr. Harrison questioned after a few minutes of silence. _

_"I…we…are good" Lucy replied as she cleared her throat. Dr. Harrison looked at Lucy who looked really nervous when he realized that his patient wanted to tell him something…but she didn't want to tell her husband. _

_"Kevin…I think Joanne and Jessi left a letter in Lucy's file saying that they needed more insurance information from you" Dr. Harrison told Kevin who looked at Lucy and shrugged his shoulders and left the room. _

_"Alright Lucy…what's the matter?" Dr. Harrison asked as soon as her husband was out of the room. _

_"Well…I…I think something is wrong and I really haven't told Kevin" she replied as some tears started to drip down her face in shame. _

_"Lucy…what makes you think that there is something wrong?" Dr. Harrison asked as he handed her a box of Kleenex that she promptly took three and wiped her eyes. _

_"Well…Kevin and I have been reading TONS of books on how the baby develops and everything and I was reading a couple of days ago how the baby should be moving and stuff like that…except I haven't felt him or her move at all since last month" she replied sadly hoping that what she was feeling last minute mother jitters and not the truth._

_ "Well Lucy I can see where you are coming from…and if it makes you feel better we can do an ultrasound and see if there is anything wrong with the baby…and since Joanne tells me that you want to know the sex of your baby we can do that was well…would you like me to call Kevin back in?" he asked getting the transducer ready to do the ultrasound. Lucy sat on the table and thought about if for a few minutes…she did want Kevin to come and sit with her because she was scared of what the doctor might find. _

_"Yeah…could you please? I think I'll need him here" she told the doctor getting off the table and sitting on the examination table and placed her feet on the stirrups. Dr. Harrison gave Lucy a quick smile and step out into the hallway to find Kevin leaving Lucy all alone in the room. _

_"Why am I so worried?" she thought to herself when Kevin suddenly appeared. _

_"Luce…why didn't you tell me you were worried about the baby?" he said softly walking over to her and sitting on the extra chair that was next to the examination table. _

_"Because…because if you thought something was wrong…then you would want to rush to the doctors…I'm hoping it's just a pre-mother jitter I'm having" she whimpered letting all of her tears spill out that she had been holding back. _

_"Oh Luce…" Kevin muttered softly stroking the back of her hair. "You know that you can tell me anything…and it doesn't matter how un-important or how important it is" he told her kissing her on the top of the forehead before Dr. Harrison came back into the room. _

_"Are you two kids ready?" he asked while putting the latex gloves on his hands before he touched the jelly that would be placed on Lucy's bulging stomach. A few minutes later Dr. Harrison was moving the transducer along on Lucy's stomach when he came to the sonogram of their baby. _

_"Well kids would you like to know what you are having?" Dr. Harrison asked as he looked at the scared mother-to-be and the calm father-to-be. Both of them nodded their head not wanting to spoil the moment and waited for the doctor to speak. "Well you two it looks like you guys are having a baby girl…congratulations" he told them giving a huge smile before it quickly faded and a concerned face had come over him. Dr. Harrison quickly turned the screen away from both Lucy and Kevin and started to press buttons on the machine. From where Kevin was sitting he could tell something wasn't right but he didn't want to worry Lucy. _

_"What's wrong? She asked starting to panic when she saw Dr. Harrison turn the screen away from them. Finally after what seemed forever to both Lucy and Kevin Dr. Harrison stood up and motioned for Kevin to come out into the hall way with him. _

_"Don't worry Lucy…everything is fine…why don't you go ahead and put your clothes on and wipe the jelly off your stomach while I talk to Kevin for a few moments" Dr. Harrison said plastering a fake smile on his face as he handed her a wet washcloth. _

_Kevin followed the doctor into the hallway and immediately asked "What's wrong?" as soon as Lucy's examination room door was closed. Dr. Harrison sighed and looked straight into the eyes of Kevin._

_"Kevin…I don't know how to tell you this but somehow we managed to overlook a hole in your baby's heart…the only thing we can do now is have Lucy deliver early and try and do heart surgery as soon as your daughter is born" he told him honestly not exactly sure how Kevin would react._

_ "A hole in her heart?" he repeated not believing what the doctor was telling him. _

_"I'm sorry Kevin…I don't understand how we could have missed this…all the signs were pointing right to it and somehow we completely disregarded it…When I noticed it today I started to look at her charts and that's when it occurred to me" he replied leaning against the wall. _

_"How am I going to tell Lucy that what she thought was her pre-mother jitters was coming true?" he asked the doctor bluntly. _

_"I'm not sure Kevin…I would rather do it myself but seeing as you are her husband…if you feel like you should tell her please do" Dr. Harrison replied looking tense._

_Kevin took a deep sigh and shook his head "I'll go in a tell her that when we go home she needs to get her over night bag together and that we are checking in today…as soon as possible" he told Dr. Harrison as he moved his hand towards the door handle. _

_"I'll be in my office scheduling her C-Section for tomorrow morning…the faster we get your daughter out the more of a chance she has to live" he replied walking towards his office as Kevin opened the door and entered Lucy's examination room. _

_"Kevin…what's wrong? What's going on?" a frantic Lucy wanted to know. _

_"Luce…honey…please you need to sit down…I have to tell you something" he replied pushing her gently into the chair that was closest to the door. "Lucy…Dr. Harrison told me that something's wrong with the baby…she has a hole in her heart and the faster that they fix it the more of a chance she has to live…as we speak Dr. Harrison is in the process of scheduling a C-Section for tomorrow morning…he is giving us enough time to go and pack an over night bag and check into the hospital" he told her gently waiting for her reaction but what he got was something that was very un Lucy like. _

_"Oh…well I guess we better get going then" she replied struggling to get out of the chair. He took her arm and helped her up when all of a sudden she flung herself at him sobbing as hard as she could. " I don't understand Kevin...why is god doing this to us? I have been so perfect in this pregnancy...why do we deserve to have something this horrible and terrible to happen?" she sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her for a few minutes before he kissed the top of her head. _

_"Come on Luce…lets get home and call your folks…and then we will meet Dr. Harrison back at the hospital" he told her grabbing her purse that was on the floor and walked out of the room with his arm wrapped around her waist trying to support her weight. A few hours later after Lucy called Annie and Eric and told them what was going on Kevin and she arrived at the hospital to check Lucy in. While Lucy was talking to Leanne her nurse for the entire delivery Kevin excused himself and made a call to Captain Michaels and explained to him everything that was happening with Lucy and the baby he asked to take a few weeks off.  After hanging up the phone with his boss he called his mom and when he got the answering machine he left a message telling her to call his cell phone as soon as she could. He knew that she was probably out with George…his mom's husband of almost 3 years._

_He slammed the pay phone receiver down angrily and looked up towards the ceiling and just muttered the words "why lord of all people why us?" he asked over and over again as he headed towards Lucy's hospital room. Dr. Harrison was able to get Lucy a private room and had an extra bed placed into the room so Kevin could sleep in the room with her in case anything should happen. Kevin approached the room and as soon as he opened the door he saw Lucy sleeping already…she had been tired these last few months and he knew it must have had something to do with the baby. He slipped nosily into the hospital room and got into the extra bed quietly and fell into a restless sleep…he knew he had to be strong for Lucy's sake once their daughter was born. _

_He woke up the next morning feeling like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. With all of the monitors that were hooked up to Lucy that kept going off in the middle of the night. Finally at about 3am he finally said screw it and got up and walked around the Maternity Ward and checked out all the babies that were sleeping peacefully. He watched them for a few moments before he decided to head down towards the cafeteria and grab some coffee…he knew that today would be a very long day and he didn't want to miss any of it. Almost two hours later he walked back towards Lucy's room when he noticed a team of doctors and nurses racing towards her room. He threw the rest of his coffee into the trashcan and ran after them. When he got towards the door he was shocked at what he saw…there were almost 15 people in her room and he could barely see Lucy. He pushed his way into the room and saw Lucy's scared face. _

_"Luce? What's wrong?" he asked her finally getting to her bedside._

_"I don't know" she hiccupped "I was sleeping and all of a sudden one of these stupid monitors started to go off and a nurse raced in here and took one looked and race back out and when she came in with a bunch of other people" she sobbed harder as she squeezed the hand he offered her. _

_"Excuse me sir? We need you to leave" a nurse told Kevin when she noticed that he was standing next to Lucy. _

_"Please…he is my husband…let him stay…I need him here" Lucy pleaded hoping that someone would let Kevin stay. The nurse just glared at him and turned back towards Lucy's monitor when they all heard the door open and Dr. Harrison made an appearance._

_"I need everyone out of here now!" he barked angrily as everyone scurried out of Lucy's hospital room leaving only her, Kevin and the doctor. "Lucy, Kevin I apologize for my staff…they were under strict orders to call me as soon as something went off…and I'm afraid that they forgot and well I'm here now" he told the couple who looked very awake. "Lucy in about 5 minutes one of my nurses will come in and give you an epidural shot and then we are going to wheel you into prep room #2 and we will deliver your daughter there...and then we will bring you back here and we will start to operate on your daughter as soon as we can" he told them answering all their questions without them even having to ask them and with that he walked out of the room to get scrubbed up and suited up for the longest day that he was about to have._

_ Almost three hours later after Lucy was induced and given an epidural they had a beautiful baby girl weigh in at 5 pounds 6 ounces and almost 19 inches long. Dr. Harrison showed them their little girl and quickly whisked her away to perform the heart surgery. The nurses wheeled Lucy back into her hospital room who dozed most of the day. Kevin called Annie and Eric, his mom, Ben, Patty Mary and even Matt, Sarah, Mary and Carlos. He was in such a good mood that when he walked into Lucy's room he kissed her long and hard which woke her up._

_ "Good morning Lucy Goosey" he called her kissing her again softer on the lips this time. _

_"Wha…what time is it?" she asked groggily since she was still heavily medicated. "It's time for the new mother to wake up" he teased her handing her a bright pink bear that said Baby Girl on the front of its stomach. _

_"Oh Kev…thanks" Lucy exclaimed looking up towards her husband as she kissed him passionately on the mouth when they were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Come in" she exclaimed holding Kevin's hand when her face fell as Dr. Harrison came into her room looking serious. _

_"Lucy…Kevin…I'm afraid I have some bad news" he told them sitting on the side of the other bed. Lucy squeezed Kevin's hand so hard that he jumped up a little surprised but quickly turned his attention back towards the doctor. _

_"How is our daughter?" Kevin asked giving Lucy a reassuring pat on the arm before he took her hand again._

_"I'm afraid that the hole was bigger than what we anticipated" Dr. Harrison began "We tried the best we could do to close it but I'm afraid that it was to late" he told them. "There is just way to much damage so we stopped and closed her up and put her on a respirator so you two could say your last good byes" he told them as they just stared at him in shock. _

_It was Lucy who spoke up first "No…I'm sorry you have to talking about the wrong baby…our daughter had a very small…small..." And she wasn't able to finish before sobs overtook her body and she cried out in sadness. Kevin reached over and gathered his wife into his arms and let her cry. He wanted to do the same thing but he knew that he had to be strong for the both of then. Dr. Harrison left the room leaving strict orders with the nurses not to bother the young couple in room 214 and to page him immediately if one of them needed to speak to him. For almost an hour Kevin held Lucy in his arms as she sobbed and sobbed. _

_She finally looked up at him and started to speak "Kev…we need to give her a name…she can't be buried with just Baby Kinkirk…she deserves to have a real name" she told him wiping her tears on his shirt tail. _

_"I know baby I know" he replied still holding her in his arms "Why don't you pick out a name…anything that you choose is fine with me" he continued. _

_"Well we did have three girls names picked out" she replied reaching over towards the drawer and pulled out a pad of paper. _

_"What were the names sweetie?" he asked her hoping he wasn't pushing her to hard. _

_"Well we wrote down Sarah Danielle, Madison Marie and Leah Renee" she told him as she just tossed the pad of paper over to the side. He sat there for a minute to think of names when he turned and looked at his wife. _

_"I think I like the name Leah Renee" they said unison with each other. After they had made their decision Kevin got up and went to the nurse's station and they paged Dr. Harrison. _

_After Kevin and Lucy said good bye to the daughter that they hardly known for less than 48 hours she was taken off the respirator and pronounced dead on June 25th, 2005 at 2:45 pm. Lucy cried so hard that day there was no way Kevin knew what to do but let her cry her anger and sadness out._

_He thought that they had been through the hardest part of their life…losing their first born child but what came after that turned out to be the hardest of them all. Lucy had lost all interest in anything that she use to do. She stopped going to school, she stopped going to church, she stopped visiting Mary who had just given birth a month later to her second child because every where she went it reminded her of the child she had lost. Kevin had almost given up after three months of Lucy being depressed. She wasn't the same Lucy he had met back in Buffalo, she wasn't the same Lucy who he had married and she sure in hell wasn't the same Lucy who found out she was going to be a mom._

_ He had almost given up when one day Lucy came downstairs one Sunday morning in her church clothes and told Kevin that they were going to church. He couldn't believe it and neither could the rest of her family when they got to church. Later that night after Lucy and Kevin came from her parent's house she confessed that while she was looking at the photos of Leah she felt some sort of peace with the death of their daughter and somehow it made her not as angry anymore. He looked at her in disbelief and hugged her as soon as she started to cry. His wife, his best friend and his soul mate had finally come back to him he didn't have to worry about ever losing her again._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

Kevin woke up in a cold sweat…he couldn't remember where he was for a moment until the room finally came into view. He was still downstairs in the family room and he was still holding onto Leah's baby picture. He got off the couch and replaced the picture back onto the table and looked at the grandfather clock that his mom had given to them on their wedding day. It was only eleven o'clock and he turned the light off in the family room and walked up the stairs to check on his wife. When he got to their bedroom he opened the door and saw that she was still sleeping but she had managed to get underneath the covers and was cuddled around his pillow as usual. He smiled when he saw that and climbed into bed putting his arm around her and she moved to be closer with him. The only thing he though before he went to bed was how lucky he was that god was giving them both second chance before he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little bit long…I promise the next chapter will have more of Katelyn and her family in it!**

**A/N: I'm in no way a doctor or a nurse so don't believe anything I say when it comes to having babies or even the terminology.**


	6. The Appearance

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL….but hey I'm not popular but getting almost 5 in one day was like buying candy in a candy store!!**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if there is anything called the National White Blood Registry…so I just made it up in case there wasn't!**

Katelyn was really upset…she just got back from the ticket agent when it was announced that her flight would be delayed for another two hours due to the weather. She was all set and ready to fly in to Glen Oak, California but as usual her crappy luck her flight got delayed. Since the airplane never left the gate they let all the passengers off and they got back into the airport terminal. She figured if she headed straight for the ticket booth somehow one of the ticket agents would be able to help her. Except what she didn't figure out what everyone else had the same idea as she did. 

When she got to the ticket booth the ticket agent took one look at her and said "I'm sorry honey…all the flights are booked up…you will just have to wait until your flight becomes un-delayed" and with that she put up a CLOSED sign on the counter and walked away. 

Katelyn just glared at the ticket agent while she walked over towards the nearest pay phone and picked it up. She decided that she should call her mom and Stephen before she ventured out towards California. She had her cell phone with her but she really didn't want to use any of her minutes until she was actually in California. She picked up the phone receiver and punched in her calling card number and then waiting until the computer voice told her to punch in the number of where she wished to call. She punched in her home phone number and waited as the phone rang once, then twice and then it continued to ring. She started to get worried until she heard someone pick up the phone. 

"Hel…hello?" asked a sleepy voice on the other line. 

"Mom? It's Katelyn…I'm sorry if I woke you up…I forgot all about the time difference" she choked out trying hard not to cry. 

"Katelyn…thank god…your father and I were getting worried about you…we were hoping that you would have called when you landed in California" her mother told her softly trying hard not to wake up her husband who was sleeping next to her.

 "I'm not in California right now…I'm still stuck in Colorado…my plane got delayed because of the weather…hopefully I should be on my way there but it's not like you really care because if you did I wouldn't be on my way to a place I've never been to before " Katelyn replied angrily towards her mother. 

"Katie…please…we should have talked before you left…We shouldn't have just sent you out there" she exclaimed before getting interrupted by Katelyn. 

"You think? Maybe next time you will think twice about that…oh wait you don't have to worry about there being a next time right mom? Because from what you told me all my brother and sisters are really Dad's" Katelyn shot back in attack mode. 

"Katie…I'm not going to argue with you on the phone…it's almost 1 am in the morning here and I'm beat…I'm glad that you called and told your father and I where you are right now… call one of us tomorrow when you get to Glen Oak…oh and have you called Mitchell at all? " Monica told her daughter covering her mouth to yawn. 

"No, not yet…I'm going to wait until I get there to use my cell phone minutes…Fine…Goodnight" Katelyn said sarcastically as she slammed the phone down and walked away towards the gate where she would be boarding the plane…again for the second time to an unknown city.

Back in New York City, Monica hung up the phone with tears starting to brim at her eyes. Her oldest daughter was upset with her for not telling her the truth earlier…but to be honest Monica didn't even know either up until a few months ago. 

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_"Monica, I'm sorry but neither your daughter nor your husband are a match…" the doctor told her honestly as he looked into her patients eyes that were filling up with tears. _

_"Is there anything else that we can do? Test other family members?" Monica asked her doctor as she gripped the side of the chair…her Leukemia had come back and this time it was back with a vengeance. _

_"I'm sorry Monica…the only thing that we can do is check the National White Blood Registry  to see if anyone is a match with you…but that's the best we can do while you go through Chemotherapy again" Dr. Ross who also happened to be a family friend told her._

_. "I don't want to go through Chemotherapy again…I want to try something different…what about radiation?" she asked breathing a little bit each time. _

_"I'm sorry Monica…your cancer has progressed a lot more this time than what we had originally thought…Chemotherapy is the only way to go…and because of how fast the cancer is spreading …I'm afraid that you only have a year or so…even that to live Monica…I'm sorry" her doctor told her leaving her all alone in the room to take in what was just told._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

She choked back the tears thinking about what had happened only a few short months ago when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Oh Stephen" she cried out loud "What have I done?" she asked her husband of more than 27 years. 

"You haven't done anything wrong Mon…it was her choice to go out there…not yours" he stated simply holding her in his arms. "All you did was tell her the truth and told her where she could find him" he said soothing to her as he stroked her hair. Surprisingly he wasn't upset with Monica…how could he be? She had given him seven beautiful and healthy children through out their marriage. Even though they had just recently found out that Katelyn wasn't his, he didn't care…he had raised her for all of her life and nothing was going to change…not now…not ever.

**_~*~*~*Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_"This can't be right" 22-year-old Monica thought to herself panicking as she looked at the little white stick that held the bright pink plus sign. She slowly slumped down the wall starting to sob…she hadn't been dating Stephen more than two months when they decided to sleep together…now what would he think? She thought to herself letting the tears flow freely down her face when she heard the apartment door being open…Stephen was home and now she would have to face the music. She slowly got herself off of the bathroom floor hoping that she wouldn't get dizzy like she had been feeling lately and walked out into the hallway where she got the biggest surprise of them all…there was Stephen with about 6 red, white and pink balloons and almost two dozen pink, red, and white roses in his hands…He spotted her almost immediately and gave her one of his famous grins that she had fallen in love with. _

_"What are you doing standing in the hallway Mon? I've got my hands full and your just standing there crying" he told her teasingly as she walked forward and took the balloons and roses out of his hands and turned around and placed them on their kitchen table. When she turned around she gasped…Stephen was on one knee with a small Jewelry box in his hand. _

_"Monica Anne Tharp…from the moment that I met you I knew that you were the one for me…and now all I'm asking from you is if you will be my wife" he told her taking the ring out of the box and grabbing a hold of the hand that was free. _

_"Oh Stephen" was all she could say before she wrapped her arms around his body. _

_"Do I take this as a yes?" he asked jokingly as she broke her embrace long enough to let him place the ring on her finger. They hugged for a long time as it seemed to Monica before they broke apart…she had completely forgotten about the test when suddenly Stephen grabbed both her hands and discovered it. _

_"Mon?" what is this? Are you?" he asked looking at the test and looking back at Monica in disbelief. Monica nodded her head and looked down at the floor in shame when she heard a huge yell coming from Stephen. _

_"Well I'll be damned! Not only am I marrying my soul mate I'm gonna be a daddy!" he exclaimed excitedly picking up Monica and swinging her around the room until she felt like she was going to be sick._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

After a few moments of silence Monica began to wonder if she had anything wrong when she heard a deep sigh come from Stephen. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him nuzzling the side of his neck as they laid back down on their king size bed.

 "Nothing…I was just thinking…" he replied tiredly. 

"About what?" she asked closing her eyes. 

"The day I asked you to be my wife and when I found out I was going to be a dad" he said proudly as he stroked her hair lightly. 

"Oh" she replied sinking farther and farther into a deep sleep. Her mind started to slip away as her memories came flooding back to her all at once…the day she met Paul, the day she met Stephen, the day Katelyn was born, the day she told Katelyn Stephen wasn't her dad…it seemed like her life was falling apart at the blink of an eye…and so was she.

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_"Hi, what can I get you boys to eat?" asked 20-year old Monica Tharp to a group of young men sitting at a table in Pete's Pizzeria. _

_"Nothing" replied a sandy blonde haired man who gave her a wink "Nothing but yourself darling" he repeated again drawing out his __Texas__ southern drawl as he flashed his pearly white smile her way. _

_"Jack…just leave her alone…besides you already have a girl remember? I believe her name is Amanda" snapped the dark haired young man who was sitting next to the window. _

_"Damn" muttered the man they called Jack "I hate it when you are right Kinkirk…why am I friends with you again?" Jack argued giving him a deadly look. _

_"Because if I wasn't your friend you would be to busy dangling yourself in front of women looking stupid…I'm just here to save the day" the young guy replied smiling at Monica. Her heart melted as soon as he flashed his dark brown eyes up towards where she was standing she felt her legs go weak at the knees and at that moment she knew...she was going to spend the rest of her life with him _

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

Back in Colorado, Katelyn was bored…she had let Mitchell pack her carryon bag which was a big mistake from the beginning but at the time she was just too angry at her mom to pack it herself. He had packed a few of her magazines and her book that she was reading when she met Lucy and Kevin. She stared at the backpack when she got the idea to use it as a pillow for the time being. She got off her chair and stretched out on the floor making sure to tuck her purse where no one would be able to rip it of. Her eyelids started to close and almost instantly she fell asleep. 

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

 "_Mom…how come all my brothers and sisters have blonde hair and I have dark hair?" asked 16-year-old Katelyn one day when she came home from high school. Her science class had just started to learn about DNA and genes when they decided to do the __Punnett__ Square__ in her class today where most of them learned how they got their eyes and hair color from their parents. _

_"I don't know Katelyn…why do you have green eyes and Michael, James, and Kyle have blue?" Monica asked standing at the kitchen sink washing sippy cups because 1-year-old Kyle had refused to drink from his bottle anymore._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

Katelyn sat up after only a few minutes laying down on her backpack trying to take a short nap. Her head was starting to hurt her from lack of sleep…all she knew she wanted to do was board that stupid plane and fly into Glen Oak International Airport and hail a cab to take her to the nearest motel and just crash on the bed and sleep for as long as she could. She pulled her knees as close to her body as she could and just started to stare off into space. Soon her thoughts were stirring back and forth from the present to the past as her eyelids once again became too heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_"Katelyn…we need to talk…and we need to talk now" her mom told her the day she after she had gone to the doctor's office. _

_Katelyn__ started to panic…there was no way that Monica could have found out what her and Mitchell did which was almost three months ago…no one knew except for them two…"there's no way right?" she thought to herself as she slowly forced her body to move and meet her mom in her dad's office or what Allyson calls "the dungeon". _

_She closed the doors behind her so they would at least have some privacy before Michael came back from taking Meghan to the doctors…they were the two nosiest members of the family…they always had to know what was going on even though Michael was 23 and Meghan was 17. She sat down on the leather loveseat that her dad had bought a while back…and she forced herself to look at her mom._

_ "What was so important that you needed to talk to me about?" she asked softly also saying a silent prayer as well. _

_"Katelyn…you know how I have always said that honesty is always the best policy? And that you never should lie to anyone…even if you are trying to protect them?" her mom asked looking nervous. _

_"Yeah…but what does this have to do with us right now?" she asked giving her mom a strange look…this isn't exactly what she thought was going to happen but hey…if her mom wanted to avoid the subject for as long as possible it was her choice. _

_"Well…I haven't been completely honest with myself, you or even your dad…" Monica told her oldest daughter taking a deep breath before she spoke again. _

_"Katie…sweetie…remember all of those times you asked why you were always different from your brothers and sisters and I told you it was because God wanted you to be someone different? Or that time when you came home crying at 10-years-old because someone thought you were adopted because you didn't look like Michael or James?" Monica asked her oldest daughter. _

_"Yeah…but what does that have to do with right now?" she asked tucking her long dark hair behind her left ear. She watched as her mom got out of the leather desk chair and walks over to the two sets of drawers and open the bottom drawer of one that was hers. She withdrew an old, used looking envelope and sat back down in the chair again. She fiddled with it until she threw it on the desk and pushed it slowly towards her. Katelyn stared at the envelope for only a moment before she picked it up and carefully pulled the flap out and took what seemed like a clean piece of white computer paper out of the envelope until she flipped it over and it was reveled to be her birth certificate._

_"What the heck?" she exclaimed almost jumping out her seat. "You dragged me in here to give me my damn birth certificate? I thought it was because you found out that Mitchell and I eloped three months ago and are  mad as hell" she exclaimed glaring at her mom who looked stunned._

_ "You two did what?" she asked angrily completely forgetting the real reason that she wanted to talk to Katelyn. _

_"Whoops" was all Katelyn could say as she clamped her hand over her mouth…she let the cat out of the bag and now her mom was really mad because that wasn't the reason why she wanted to talk to her! _

_"Katelyn Adair Hepler…" her mom started to say before a wave of nausea came over her. She closed her eyes and counted to fifteen before she started to speak again. "Katelyn…that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you but now that you have mentioned it…when your father comes home we will also discuss that as well…but I'm backtracking…about your birth certificate…the one that you are holding in your hand is the correct one" she said softly. _

_"The correct one?__ What are you talking about?" Katelyn asked strangely when she opened it and her eyes grew wide in shock…where her dad's name should have been…there was someone else's…someone whom she had never heard of before…Paul Kinkirk._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

"Attention ladies and gentlemen" were the only words she heard when she was awoken by the announcement. 

Katelyn groaned as she looked at her watch and saw that almost three hours had passed since she had fallen asleep. She slowly got to her feet and stretched out her tired, worn out body. She had been traveling for almost 24 hours if not more. She picked up her backpack and unzipped it to get her purse. She sat back down on the uncomfortable, black airline chairs and opened her purse to take her cell phone out. She turned it on and checked the time…it was 4 am her time and Mitchell wouldn't exactly be thrilled that she was calling now…but at least she was calling. She hit the speed dial button and waited for it to start ringing. She waited for the fourth ring before she was ready to give up with a groggy and a very pissed off voice answered the phone. 

"Hello?" said the male voice. 

"Hi" Katelyn replied softly with a small smile. 

"Kat? Is that you?" Mitchell replied sounding more awake. 

"Yeah…I'm sorry baby for calling so early…I just wanted to hear your voice" she replied biting her lip as hard as she could to keep herself from crying. 

"Are you in California yet?" he asked turning the lamp on that was sitting on the nightstand next to their king size bed.

 "No…not yet…my flight has been delayed because of the weather in Glen Oak" she replied looking around the airport to see if anything had changed. 

"Oh…when do you think you will get there?" he asked getting out of bed and walking out of their bedroom and into the hallway and turning the light on so he could see. 

"I'm not sure its only 1 am here so I'm sure I'll be there by morning" she replied standing up again and grabbing her backpack and purse and started to head towards the ticket counter where a line of people had started to gather. Mitchell stopped in front of a partially closed door and pushed it open. He softly walked into the partially decorated nursery that he was going to finish while Katelyn was gone. The walls were painted a soft pink with white trim at the top with the name _Elizabeth_ on the opposite wall where the little girl lay asleep. He walked over towards the crib and stared down at their 4-month-old daughter and smiled down and slowly walked back out of the room. 

"Mitch? Are you still there?" Katelyn asked after several minutes of nothing but silence. 

"Yeah…I'm still here" he replied closing the door softly behind him leaving it open just enough to hear her when she wakes up…which would be any minute now. 

"Why weren't you talking to me then?" she asked impatiently. 

"I was checking on Lizzie…to see if she was still sleeping or not because she should be waking in…oh about 10 minutes" he replied walking down the stairs of their two story house and into the kitchen to start making a bottle. 

"Mitch…if I had asked you before I came out here…would you have come with me?" she asked suddenly out of the blue. 

"Katie…you know that I would have done anything you asked me to do in the blink of an eye" he replied.

"Good" she said shortly "because I think I'm going to need you" she whimpered quietly. 

"Kat...you don't need me now…you know it and I know it…wait till you get there and see what happens" Mitchell told her taking the bottle out of the microwave. 

"I know…I know…I just don't feel like being here alone" she yawned sleepily. 

"I—"Mitchell started to say when he heard a big wail coming from upstairs. "Sweetie…I have to go…our alarm just went off" he joked talking about Elizabeth. 

"So soon?" Katelyn replied sounding disappointed. 

"Katie…" was all he had to say. 

"All right…I'll call you when I get there…and Mitch? Give her a kiss for me ok?" she told him. 

"I will…I love you Katie" he told her before hanging up the phone. "I love you to Mitch" she replied back hitting the off button on her cell phone. 

She placed her cell phone back into her backpack and stood up straight only to observe that the line still hadn't gone down and she was still the last person in line. Almost an hour later she was back on the plane and headed towards the one place that would scare her the most…the one place where she would meet for the first time…a stranger.

**A/N: powerchic- thanks for the reviews!**

**Jea****- For a comment on my other story…you will have to wait and see what I do! I have it all planned out and I know what's going to happen next!**

**Imaweirdo****- Thanks for the suggestion…if I would have made it all one chapter I think all of us would have died!! I tried to at least separate the paragraphs with two spaces but somehow it didn't work…I still don't understand fanfiction.net at all…if you think you can help me just send me an e-mail!**


	7. An Unknown Town

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL….but hey I'm not popular but getting almost 5 in one day was like buying candy in a candy store!!**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

**A/N: Thanks to my friends Star2717 & Tardychick06 who helped me get over a writers block!!! You guys really rock when it comes to helping me and I'm glad that I know you! Also I'm SO SO sorry for not updating sooner!!!**

It was almost 10 am before Lucy woke up on that late June morning only to find out that the weather man was right for a change…it had undeniably started to rain. She stared at the rain soaked ground for a few minutes when the slamming of a bathroom door jolted her back to reality. She let the curtain fall back into place and turned around to see Kevin standing in the middle of their bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist  where a puddle of water that was starting to form under his feet. 

"What are you doing home?" she asked walking over to the dresser and grabbing a couple of Kleenex out of its holder and handing them to him signaling he needed to wipe up the mess.  

"As if you can't remember" he told her bending down to the floor and wipes up the mess with the soggy Kleenex before he stood back up. 

"Umm…refresh my memory again…it's been a long two weeks Kev…and I'm still pretty tired" Lucy admitted to him yawning as soon as she stopped talking and sat down on the bed. 

"You…I mean we have a doctor's appointment today…remember?" he told her walking over to the dresser and pulling out a clean t-shirt before heading back to the bathroom. 

"You have got to be kidding right? I thought that I changed the appointment so it was a week after we got home…it was suppose to be on Monday July 3rd, not Monday the 26th" she replied getting off the bed and walking over to the wall to check the calendar. 

She barely made it over to the wall when Kevin came running out of the bathroom fully dressed, scooping her up and practically throwing her on the bed and started to kiss her on the neck, the lips and even on her forehead…faster and faster until she started to laugh. 

"Kevin!" she shrieked with laughter "what do you think you are doing? It's not even noon yet and you're just now…" suddenly her expression changed when she pushed Kevin away, jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom, missing it by a few feet when she threw up over the bedroom floor. She stood there for a few moments obviously very embarrassed because it was something that had never happened to her before. She quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door shut. 

Kevin who watched the whole thing from the bed got up quietly and walked towards the bathroom and knocked softly on the door. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door to find Lucy heaving over the toilet. He reached up top where she kept the rags at and turned the faucet on letting the cool water run over the rag before he walked back into their bedroom and cleaned it up. He knew she would be mad but he didn't want to leave a mess because knowing Lady…their puppy of one year would get into it. He walked back into the bathroom where Lucy was still hanging over the toilet and rinsed the rag off and threw it into the hamper and grabbed the washcloth that was sitting by her towel and turned the faucet back on and let the cold water run over the washcloth before he bent down, lifted her face and wiped her forehead where she had started to sweat. 

She smiled weakly at him and mouthed the words _"thank you"_ before another wave of nausea over came her and she threw up again. 

He knew how hard this was on her so he left her alone and walked downstairs to open the blinds and turned the coffee pot on. He never use to like coffee because the taste was so bitter, but since he gotten a promotion from traffic cop to Homicide Detective he had to get use to the strange hours that were part of the job and that usually meant he was up from 1 am till almost 1 am the next day so he had to find something that would keep him awake.  He started to search around the kitchen for something edible to eat but found nothing…that's when he heard the floorboards creak and turned around. There stood Lucy fully dressed looking green and very pale. 

"Are you ok sweetie?" he asked turning around.

"What are you tearing up the kitchen for?" she asked him walking across the wooden floor in her bare feet.

 "Food…we have nothing…nothing to eat…why is that?" Kevin replied back to her slamming the cabinet doors shut for the third time. 

"Hello…earth to Kevin…did we not just go on a vacation for two weeks? I mean did you think the food that we left would be edible?" she asked him laughing. He rolled his eyes and started to walk towards their living room when he heard Lucy talking in the kitchen.

"What?" he said a few minutes later to her not paying attention to a word that she was saying.

 "I said…we need to go now if we are going to make it to the doctors on time" she replied slipping on a pair of clogs before she grabbed her purse and the keys that were on top of the counter. 

"What time was our appointment again?" Kevin asked walking back into the kitchen and takes his last sip of coffee before he dumped the rest down the sink. 

"It's at 12:30 and if we don't leave now we won't get there in time and we might even miss the fifteen minute window that they allow" she yelled running through the back door and into the garage to get the car ready.

 He raced up the stairs and threw on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed his wallet…he had a feeling after today that they would need it.

****

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_"Katelyn,  you go and  play with Sammie," Maggie demanded. _

_"But I want to play with you guys though," Katelyn begged her 14 year old cousin. _

_"You can't play with us, it's the light browns vs. the blondes and well you, have dark hair." Maggie snapped as she joined the group of neighborhood kids and cousins. _

_"So, can't I be on the light side?" she pleaded. _

_"No, you can't play, go play with Sammie." her younger brother James said. "_

_But she's only 5 and just copies me, why can't I play?". _

_"Do you really want to know why you can't play?" Maggie asked as Katelyn nods her head eagerly. _

_"You can't play with us because you're a freak…you have dark brown  hair, green eyes and don't look anything like us…so just leave us alone and go play with the babies while us normal kids play…freak" Maggie declared flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked away._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

Katelyn woke up drenched in a cold sweat and feeling sick to her stomach...she had another dream again, wait, no more like a memory. She was 13 all over again and playing with her cousins and her brothers. All of a sudden her hotel alarm went off and she groaned. She had gotten in at 3:30 am on Monday June 26th and felt like she wanted to die. It wasn't the reality that she had gotten in so late it was the shock of trying to get her body use to the new time zone. 

"Oh lord…what time is it?" she asked herself barely able to keep her eyes open to shut the alarm off.  She groaned again as she flung her body towards the middle of the bed and looked up at the ceiling and then at the clock. It was noon…so it actually was 3pm her time. She gradually moved herself to the side of the bed with her hands in her face when she heard the familiar tune of her cell phone. She got out of bed and grabbed her purse and started to frantically search for the phone. Her hand felt the vibration of the phone and pulled it out of the purse and smiled when she saw who was calling. 

"Hey…" she spoke into the phone. 

"Hey yourself…what are you doing up this early?" Mitch asked cradling the phone on his shoulder…he didn't have any free hands since he was feeding Elizabeth. 

"I couldn't sleep…I had another one of those dreams again and it woke me up". 

"Oh…what was this one about?" 

"Same thing…except I was 13 and we were visiting my Aunt Jackie…you know my dad's older sister and I was outside playing with my cousins Maggie and Lauren and some of the neighborhood kids when they decided to play a game based on your hair color" she said sighing as she tried to forget that memory.

 "I wish that they would just go away…I'm sick and tired of waking up every morning feeling like this…always sick to my stomach"

"I'm sorry…I wish that they would go away to and I wish I was there for you" he replied shifting Elizabeth to his left shoulder to burp her. 

"I wish you were here too…you still can you know…mom and dad said that they would have paid for your ticket…and they even offered to watch Lizzie" she exclaimed walking over to the window and opening the blinds to reveal the bright sunlight.

 "You know I can't or I would…as thankful as I am to have your parents pay for me it just doesn't feel right…besides…I have a lot of work that needs to be done while you are gone" he told her gently patting the back of Elizabeth. 

"I know…I know…but I hate being here alone by myself…in a strange town, in a strange state trying to find someone that I have never met before…" she sighed sinking herself into the chair sitting beside the table. "How's my mom doing?" she asked changing the subject to something that would hopefully bring better news. 

"If your asking how her treatment went today I don't know" he told her honestly "I told them to call me if they needed peace and quiet…I offered to take Allyson if they did" he said speaking of Katelyn's 5-year-old sister.

"Oh Mitch…that was sweet of you…I'm glad that you are there instead of me…I think I would be a complete basket case" she whimpered into the phone…she couldn't bear being almost 3,000 miles away from home while her mom was sitting in a doctors office waiting to find out if the treatments were actually working. After a few moments of silence it was finally broken by a screaming Elizabeth

 "Katie…I have to go…I'll call you later tonight" he shouted into the phone. She sighed quite heavily as she hit the end button on her cell phone and checked the clock…it was only 12:10 pm and she had a lot of work ahead of her. 

"Hey Luce…remember that we have to stop by Peter's house today and pick up Lady" Kevin reminded her while they were driving to Dr. Jacobs office. 

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot" she answered staring out the passenger side window. She sighed very deeply lost in her own train of thought about the forthcoming events that were about to take place in both her and Kevin's lives. 

****

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_ "This can't be happening…not again…not this soon" Lucy thought to herself starring at the little white stick that displayed a bright pink plus sign. This was the fourth test she had taken and it was the fourth time she got the same results…she was pregnant…again. She put both of her hands up towards her face and started to weep…she didn't know if she could go through this again…especially after what happened last time…she didn't want to carry another baby for 9 months only to let God take the baby away from them again. _

_Suddenly the backdoor opened and as startled as she was she managed to turn the facet on and splash cool water on her face and toss all the evidence into the corner cupboard where she knew Kevin would never think to look. _

_"Luce? Are you here?" a familiar female voiced said. Lucy took one quick look in the mirror and rushed out of the bathroom._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

"Luce? Sweetie…we are almost there…so you got to wake up soon" he said interrupting her thoughts as she struggled to get her eyes opened. 

"What? Okay…" she replied groggily back to Kevin and sank back into the passenger seat falling back asleep almost instantly.

****

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_ "Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep her voice clam enough so her mom wouldn't think anything was wrong. _

_"I came to drop off Lady…thanks again for letting us borrow her…Sam and David loved having two dogs to play with for the day" Annie spoke as she poured herself a cup of coffee before she sat down at the kitchen table. _

_"That's…great…umm…where is Lady now?" she asked looking around the kitchen searching for the puppy. _

_"I tied her to the tree out back before I came in…didn't need her to run off while I was here" she laughed taking another sip of coffee while she wait for Lucy's reaction. _

_"Huh? What…sorry I wasn't paying attention… what were you saying?" Lucy responded back trying to shake herself out of the daze that she was in. All she could think about were the four tests that sat thrown into a cupboard. _

_"Hello…earth to Lucy? Are you even in there…did you even hear a word that I said?" Annie asked jokingly waving her hand in front of Lucy's face. _

_"What? Oh I'm here…"she replied staring into the empty coffee mug. _

_"All right Luce…what's wrong?" _

_"Nothings wrong…I'm just a…a little preoccupied right now…you know with everything that's going on with school…last minute studying and stuff"_

_ "Are you sure? Your face is a mess…trying a new makeup line or something?" _

_"No…it's just stress…nothing else and nothing more"_

_ "Are you sure?" _

_"I'M POSTIVE…so quit asking me if everything is ok" _

_"You know Lucy…if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you just like Mary and Sarah are always just a phone call away to…it's not good to keep all your emotions bottled up inside all the time" Annie told her pushing the coffee mug aside…it had been almost 10 months since Leah died and it still hurt Lucy to talk about her. _

_"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE ALWAYS TELLING ME HOW TO FEEL OR HOW I SHOULD TALK ABOUT MY FEELINGS…YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL…YOU HAVE NEVER CARRIED A CHILD FOR 9 MONTHS ONLY TO HAVE GOD TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU" Lucy cried out in pain and anger at her mother. _

_"Lucy…that's not what I mean…and you know it" _

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEAN! I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME ALONE…IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M PREGNANT AGAIN…LET ALONE THE FACT THAT I'M SCARED TO DEATH THAT I'LL LOSE THIS BABY TO!" she sobbed sinking to the floor not realizing what she just said…and not knowing that Kevin had just walked in the door and heard the whole conversation._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

Kevin glanced over at his sleeping wife while driving to the doctors…they still had about another 15 miles to go and he couldn't help but smile…she looked so calm and so peaceful he never would have known what was running through her head at that moment. He ran his fingers through his hair thinking about the events that were leading up to the most important moment of their life…becoming parents again.

****

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_Kevin heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned back into his chair and pushed the pile of paperwork aside…finally all of the paperwork was done for one case he had been working on, but he still had another 5 folders worth of paperwork left before he was able to go home...Just as he picked up the top folder and opened it, someone knocked on his door. _

_"Come in" he spoke not looking up from the paperwork _

_"Kinkirk…what are you still doing here? I thought I told you take today and tomorrow off as personal days?" Sergeant Michaels spoke sternly. _

_"I know…I know…I just wanted to get some of this paperwork done before I went home" _

_"Well leave it…you can do it when you come back from your mini-vacation…it will still be waiting here for you…your wife won't be…you and Lucy have been through to much these past few months and you have been working WAY more than you should be…you need to spend more time with Lucy" Sergeant Michaels told him with the honesty of a family friend more than a boss. _

_"I guess you are right…I've been coming in early and staying as late as I can these days…I don't know what to do anymore with Lucy…all she does is go to school and come home and mope…it's been 10 months…all she ever tells me is Kevin, you don't understand…you never will…how the hell can't I understand? Damn it I was there with her…I was there to say goodbye…I was there to comfort her when…when we had to take her off of life support" His voice grew louder and more choked up as the words poured out of his mouth. "My wife finally came back to me but she still isn't the same person I use to know…now I'm lost and confused on how I should treat her" _

_"Haven't you two ever gotten into a  fight before and you are always the first to cave in? well cave in Kinkirk…go buy her flowers and something nice…take her dinner…treat her like a queen for the day…make her feel special...just like you do when you two have a fight…now either you leave this office in 5 minutes or your fired!" Sergeant Michaels replied half jokingly, half being serious as he left Kevin's office._

_15 minutes later Kevin was out of his office and had already stopped off at the nearest flower shop where he picked out a half dozen of Lucy's favorite flowers white and purple lilies and started to head home. 20 minutes later he pulled up into their two story brick home with the white picket fence that Lucy had demanded they put in when they moved. He pulled into the driveway and noticed that Annie's green mini-van was parked in his spot which meant he would have to park on the other side for her to get out. _

_He pulled the Black Chevy Trailblazer to a complete stop and turned the engine off. He grabbed the flowers and got out of the car shutting the door shut and started walking to the back of the house. He unlocked the backdoor and that's when he had heard the screaming and the crying…and that was when he heard the news._

_ "IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M PREGNANT AGAIN…LET ALONE THE FACT THAT I'M SCARED TO DEATH THAT I'LL LOSE THIS BABY TO!" Lucy had screamed in anger towards Annie when she sunk to the floor sobbing. He looked at Annie who looked momentarily surprised before she started to get up from the kitchen table to go and comfort her daughter.  _

_Kevin tried as hard as he could to keep calm as he set the flowers down on the counter and walked over to where Lucy lay crumpled up on the floor.  Moving delicately around Annie, he gently scooped up Lucy into his arms and closed his eyes, tenderly rocking her back and forth._

_ He felt her wrap her arms around his neck still sobbing as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. He sat there not saying anything letting her cry…he didn't know what to say…he was thrilled to be a father again but he was also scared…he didn't know if he could go through the same thing again._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

He pulled into the doctors parking lot and parked the car before he lightly touched Lucy on the shoulder…he didn't want to scare her but he didn't want her to get mad at him for waking her up. She stirred a little bit and rubbed her eyes before she said anything. 

"Are we already here?" she yawned grabbing her purse from the back seat. 

"Yeah…we made it here with almost 10 minutes to spare!" he replied back giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Great…I can't wait" she replied sarcastically getting out of the passenger's side. He got out and hit the lock button on the car's key pad and met her at the end of the car. She was leaning against the back looking up at the medical building that they were about to go in when it happened. 

"I can't do it Kevin…I can't do it" she cried letting the tears fall freely this time.  Shocked at her sudden outburst, Kevin walked towards her. 

"Yes you can…we both can do it…we have each other remember? He told her pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly…they were going to do this…together 

"You don't understand…I can't do this again…I can't go through losing another child again…" she sobbed harder and with those thoughts weighing on both of their minds, Kevin and Lucy held onto each others hand and crossed the parking lot and entered the medical building through the double glass doors ready to start another chapter of their life.

It was almost 1:30 when Katelyn finally decided to take her shower and get started on the search. She at last got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked like hell but she figured that it was only her first day here in Glen Oak and she really needed to figure out where she was going to start. After taking the long awaited shower and put clean clothes on she sat back down on the bed and opened up her carry on bag where she had put her purse. She opened up the manila envelope that contained her birth certificate and the piece of paper where her mom had written down his name and the town where he was suppose to be. 

She sat on the bed and thought for a few minutes before an idea came to her. She grabbed her cell phone that was lying on the nightstand and hit the speed dial button. She was going to call the one person that got her into this mess because that person was going to help her get out of it wither she wanted to or not. As the phone started to ring she thought about what she wanted to say. 

"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone. 

"Mom? It's Katie…I need your help and I need it now" she spoke into the phone not waiting for an answer.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being super long…I just didn't want to stop and put it in another chapter…This fan fic is based mainly on Katelyn's journey but since Lucy & Kevin are my favorite couple I can't resist putting them in either!!**

**A/N: kellybell- thanks for the review…I thought that I made it as clear as possible in chapter 6 that ****Elizabeth**** was Katelyn's daughter. As for the last question about why Katelyn is going to Glen Oak…well you will have to wait and find out!! Or else the rest of the story would be spoiled. No one knows for sure how long the Kinkirks have lived in ****Buffalo**** but my story will make sense once everything starts to get into its place**


	8. Starting To Search

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I just wish I could get like the 112 everyone else has LOL**

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Carlos & Mary's first child (I do own the name though), Kevin's Mom & Step Dad's name and anyone else I forgot.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner!! I had such a major case of writers block and my dear friend Star2717 hasn't been online hardly to help me with it!**

**A/N: ****Tanguay18 thanks for the suggestion!! I'll change it right now so it makes sense! When anyone sees _____ that means it's a new person's POV or their section!!!**

"Katie…what do you mean you need help right now?" her mom asked tiredly. She had just gotten home from her doctor's appointment and was feeling nauseous and very very tired.

 "I have no clue where I should even begin looking…you're the only person who would be able to lead me in the right direction…you lived here most of your life" 

"Katie…it's been almost 28 years since I have lived in Glen Oak…I'm sure things have changed by now" 

"You don't understand…I'm completely and utterly lost at where to start…do I start at the police station or do I start a church or do I start at the stupid phone book?"

"Well…give me a second to think…" Monica replied closing her eyes thinking back to when she lived in Glen Oak.

****

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_"Paul…where are you taking me?" she giggled as her boyfriend of three months blindfolded her before he lead her to his black pick up truck._

_"I'm not telling…it would ruin the surprise…"_

_"So? I like it when people ruin surprises for me..."_

_"Well I don't like to have surprises ruin…especially for the women that I love" he replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips before starting the car. He placed his foot of the break and shifted the car out of park and left Monica's driveway…he knew where they were heading…his favorite place in the world…and he wanted to share it with the women he loved._

_"Here we are..." he told her stopping the car in front of a huge half finished white building…it was going to be the newest church in Glen Oak…it was also suppose to be one of the biggest as well._

_"Well are you going to take this stupid thing off me or not?" she whined lifting the blindfold enough to see her boyfriend roll his eyes at her._

_"Go ahead…you probably have already ruined the surprise anyways!" he teased her opening the driver side door and getting out. He walked to the front of the car and leaned against the body of the car…this church was his favorite place to be when it was dark outside. He could feel the energy run through his entire body when he looked at the building._

_"Is this it? This is the surprise?" she exclaimed getting out of the passenger seat and slamming the door. She was expecting something totally different…something more romantic than…than a half finished white building. She had just moved to Glen Oak less than 4 months ago and she still wasn't familiar with the quaint little town._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

****

****

"Mom? Hello? Can you remember anything??" Katelyn asked getting aggravated. She only had a few weeks before her flight left for New York and she was determined to find something or at least meet what his name even if it was the last thing she did. She threw the phonebook that she had started to look at to the side of her and got up off the bed and paced around the small hotel room for a few minutes before she heard her mom finally speak.

'Katelyn…have you checked out the town at all?"

"Well…no not yet…I wanted to ask you first before I started anything…I've started to look through the phone book but I still haven't found anything yet…the only Kinkirk I have found is a Kevin…so obviously I know that it isn't him"

"Well…when I as living there with my Aunt Jillian there was a few restaurants and a pool hall…you could try there…ask one of the employees who look older…about my age…they might know something…oh yeah! Just before I left they were still building a huge white church…I'm not sure the name of it but I'm sure it has been completed by now…your dad…I mean Paul took me there as a surprise for our third month anniversary" Monica replied closing her eyes and leaning up against the bed post and sighed quite heavily.

"Mom? Is everything ok? Should I come home for a while? I can postpone this trip until you are feeling a lot better…I swear I will I don't have to know who he even is at this moment" she spoke into the phone saying a silent prayer that her mom would tell her to come home.

"Katie…I'm fine…it's just the Chemotherapy treatments are a lot harder on me this time…now that I'm older…and no I don't want you to postpone anything…I want you to find him and talk to him…at least let him know you do exist and you want to know more about him…"she rasped into the phone.

Listening to her mom talk on the phone Katelyn grabbed the phone book and looked up churches. She figured that the first one listed would be the first church to visit. She moved her finger slowly on the yellow paper when her finger hit dead onto the word churches. She looked at the first one listed and sighed…

"Kat…did you find something?"

"Yeah…I was looking through the phone book for a list of churches around here and I found one…it looks like it's the only protestant church around here…so I guess I'll go there…I mean who knows maybe that Paul guy converted to a Buddhist or something" she laughed.

"Katelyn Adair…that wasn't…" her mom started to say before a round of coughing hit her. She grabbed a Kleenex and put it over her mouth. When the coughing stopped she lowered the Kleenex and went to crumple it up when she gasped at what she saw…she was coughing up blood.

"Katie…I have to go…let me know what happens…I love you" her mom replied quickly not letting Katelyn get a chance to say goodbye before she hung up the phone. Monica quickly walked to the master bedroom's door and closed it tightly so everyone would think she was sleeping. She walked over to where her purse lain strewn over the dresser. She reached for her wallet and opened it up and started to flip through the many business cards that she had stashed away…finally her hand stopped at one plain looking white business card which plainly stated on the front _"Johnson, Johnson and Smith". _She sighed quite deeply when tears rushed to her face…only she knew how much time she had left…and the way that things were going now…it wouldn't be much longer.

____________

Walking through the medical building was one of the scariest things for both Lucy and Kevin. The last time they were both here was the day before their only daughter died. Lucy was petrified, and Kevin who just wanted to make sure Lucy wasn't scared, but he himself was worried. 

"Lucy, I want you to know I am here for you." Kevin said. 

"I know, thanks Kevin." Lucy replied kissing him. They walked down the hall and walked up two flights to the third. Slowly they both entered Dr. Jacobs's office. He was a specialist involving high risk pregnancies. It wasn't that Lucy was high risk but her old doctor, Dr. Harrison recommend that she see Dr. Jacobs only because he was a specialist who had a lot more experience dealing with premature babies he was the perfect candidate for Lucy to have as a doctor. Lucy walked up the glass window and checked in with the nurse. After filling out some forms the nurse called her up, weighed her and showed her to the examination room. 

"The Dr. will be in shortly." she said sticking Lucy's chart into the plastic pocket on the door and shutting it closed.

"Kevin…I don't think I can handle this…I'm already shaking" she said nervously showing Kevin her hands that where shaking violently.

"You can Lucy, I'm here." Kevin reassured her when the knocking on the door scared them both a little bit.  

"Hello Lucy…how are you feeling these days?" Dr. Jacobs greeted her warmly walking into the exam room and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm feeling better…the morning sickness still isn't over but I'm feeling a lot better these days…Dr. Jacobs I would like for you to meet my husband…Kevin"

"Hello Kevin…nice to meet you" he replied shaking Kevin's hand while Kevin did the same.

"Now Lucy…have you been taking the prenatal vitamins and the extra calcium pills that we prescribed last time?" the doctor asked checking her patient profile to see what was updated since the last time she was there.

"Yep…I have a few more pills left and then I need a refill" she said nervously looking over at Kevin who gave her a reassuring smile. She knew in her heart that no matter what happened today Kevin would be there for her.

"All right…as I'm checking your charts Lucy…I noticed that you have gained at least 6 pounds since I last saw you which was…" he paused for a second and flipped to the second sheet and looked up again. "Last month…" he finished peering over the folder again for a few moments before straightening up again.

"Is there something wrong with her gaining six pounds in a month?" Kevin spoke up noticing how wide Lucy's eyes had gotten when the doctor mentioned that.

"Well…normally there is but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for it…I'll have one of my nurses bring in the ultrasound machine and we can see what's going on" Dr. Jacobs told them walking out of the room.

Lucy laid down on her back and all she could think about was a year ago yesterday…she was in the same position… A small sob escaped out of her…she was scared…it was like déjà vu all over again.

"Luce?" Kevin said softly from across the room "Are you sure you want to do this today? We can always reschedule…"he told her gently.

"No…we can't…I can't…I can't avoid this every time we have kids Kevin…" she replied letting her voice trail off at the sound of a metal cart being pushed slowly towards their room. After this it would be real…they were going to see their baby on the screen for the first time…and then it would defiantly become real…they were having another baby…and this time nothing could go wrong.…she was sure of it.

"Are you all set Mrs. Kinkirk?" asked the petite blonde haired women who was dragging the ultrasound machine behind her. "Mr. Kinkirk if you would like to see the ultrasound with your wife you might want to take a seat over there…" she pointed out.

Kevin got up from his seat and walked over to the examination table were Lucy was laying at. She smiled at him and held out her hand…she was scared but she didn't want the nurse to know that…after all it wasn't any of her business what had happened in the past.

"Thanks for setting the machine up for me Rosemary…" Dr. Jacobs told the nurse as she quietly left the room. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands and grabbed a bottle that was lying by the sink and walked over to where Lucy was laying with her shirt half way up and her normally flat stomach peeking out. She couldn't believe that her stomach had already started to show since they had gotten home from vacation.

She looked nervously over at Kevin who was standing behind the examination table. He looked extremely nervous as well but he was trying to hide it…which wasn't working because she could see right through him.

"Scared?" he heard a voice whisper in his direction.

"Nope" he replied with a smile "you?"

"You bet!" she laughed reaching out for his hand and squeezing it hard before Dr. Jacobs interrupted them.

"All right Lucy…I'm going to rub some of the jelly onto your stomach and it will be cold at first…" he told her squeezing some of it onto her stomach and started to move it around with the transducer. He moved it back and forth from one side to another frowning at spots and shaking his head at others. Kevin who was paying attention to the screen thought he saw something odd but didn't want to say anything to Lucy who had closed her eyes breathing deeply trying to calm herself. All of her past emotions were coming back to her again…and she just wanted them to go away.

She felt Kevin squeezing her hand which she knew that meant everything was going good until she felt the doctor remove the transducer and Kevin let go of her hand. She propped her self up onto her elbows to see what was going on but Dr. Jacobs had already turned the machine towards him and was shaking his head…she thought that meant something awful was about to be told to her until she saw the slight smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him frantically trying to sit up. "I know something is wrong…Dr. Harrison did the same thing…please…please…tell me something…" she sobbed.

"Luce…settle down…nothing is wrong…"Kevin told her trying to calm her down. He knew what the doctor was hiding but he wasn't sure if he himself could believe it or not. "Just calm down…it's not good to worry about things that haven't even been told yet"

"How do you know? You told me that the last time…and looked what happened!" she accused letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Lucy…Kevin is right…you really do need to calm down and nothing is wrong…actually nothing has ever been better" Dr. Jacobs told her with a smile. He had just finished printing out two pictures…one for her chart and one for Lucy and Kevin to take home.

"What do you mean nothing has ever been better?" she repeated looking at him closely when she could finally tell that what he was saying was true…her doctor seemed so calm and so peaceful not like Dr. Harrison who had seemed uptight the minute he had looked at her ultrasound that day. "May I see the screen please?" She asked him sweetly. 

"Lucy…are you sure?"

"I'm positive…now let me see the stupid screen!" she demanded laughing as Dr. Jacobs turned it around for her to see.

She gasped out loud and grabbed Kevin's hand…what she was seeing was true…they were having another baby…but this time things were going to be a little bit different…they were not only going to have another baby they were going to have two babies…which meant twins!

____________

Katelyn hung up the phone in frustration…she felt defeated and wanted to go back home. That was her third call to Glen Oak Community Church and still no one had answered the phone. She sighed and flopped onto the bed hugging the hotel pillows close to her body. She looked at the clock…god it was only 2pm and she still had another 6 hours to do something until Mitch would call. She moved around the bed until she felt comfortable spot and almost immediately she fell asleep.

****

**_~*~*~Flashback Begins~*~*~_**

_"You have what?" 17-year-old Katelyn shrieked at her mother. She couldn't believe it…her mother just told her she was dying on the nicest day of what was suppose to be a celebration of Lexie's birthday…August 29th_

_"I have leukemia Katie…I…I found out a few months ago myself…I start radiation treatments next month" Monica replied struggling to hold her tears in. Here she was at 39-years-old telling her 17-year-old daughter that she had cancer. Except the saddest thing was that Katelyn had a lot to learn about being a wife, mother, daughter and a sister and that was what Monica was afraid of the most…that she wasn't going to be able to teach Katelyn everything she knew in case she died._

_"I can't believe this!!! When where you planning on telling me? After you had gone though all the treatments or when I was sitting in a lawn chair at your funeral?" Katelyn spat out angrily…she was upset and yelling at her mom was the only way she knew how to deal with her emotions._

_"Katelyn Adair Hepler…" her mom started to say before 2-year-old Kyle and 5-year- old __Alexandria__ (Lexie for short) walked into the living room._

_"What are you guys screaming about?" Lexie asked sitting down on one of the overstuffed chairs that was at the end of the couch. She pulled a sleepy looking Kyle up on her lap as he snuggled closer to her and started to suck his thumb._

_"Nothing…its adult business sweetie…" Monica told the young girl, shooting a look over to Katelyn who had suddenly became quiet interested in her chipped nail polish._

_"Am I an adult to?"_

_"No…not yet sweetie…when…when you get to be Katie's age then you can become an adult…but right now I still need you to be my 8-year-old tomorrow that I know" she replied with smiling as she ruffed her light blonde hair and taking a sleeping Kyle out of her arms and headed for the stairs before she turned around and walked back into the living room._

_"This conversation is not over yet Katelyn…when I put Kyle down I expect you to be in the kitchen…ready to talk" she exclaimed walking back up the stairs._

_Katelyn sighed with anger…she was fuming and she knew that if she talked to her mom now she might say something she would regret. With one quick look at Lexie who was engrossed with watching a T.V show she quietly exited the room and walked into the kitchen grabbing her jacket and house key. She needed to get out of the house that was slowly closing in on her…and she needed to get out fast. The only person she knew who could help her was the one person she had loved for most of her life…Mitchell Spencer her best friend, her boyfriend and the one guy she knew she would marry one day._

**_~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~_**

She woke up startled again…she wiped her eyes so they would get adjusted to the light. She hated having these dreams…it was like everything she never wanted to know or wanted to see right now was coming back to haunt her. She flipped over onto her side and stared at the clock for a few minutes…she only had been sleeping for a half and hour. She sat up and decided that she needed to get out of this hotel room…and if she didn't she might just go crazy sitting here.

____________

Back in Buffalo Monica was still staring at the business card in her hands. She had just made the hardest call ever and now she just wanted to cry…except she couldn't…all of her tears were gone…now the only thing she could do was write what she was feeling…to her children, to her soon to come grandchildren, to her friends, to the rest of her family, to her husband whom she has loved for so long and finally she would write one letter…to Paul Kinkirk…apologizing for everything that she had done to him and explain why she had kept Katelyn's true parentage a secret.

A soft knock was heard at the door…she wanted to ignore it but she figured that if she didn't answer someone would be coming in wanting to know if she was feeling ok. 

"Come in" she replied stuffing the business card back into her purse…hidden between the old Kleenex's, lipstick tubes and even a small Rubbermaid container that held her medication for the day.

"Hey mom…I stopped by to see how you were feeling" 24-year-old Michael said to her as he entered her room and shut the door tightly behind him. He was still in college and had a long way to go…he hadn't started taking classes until he was 20 but he knew what he wanted to be…a doctor…not just any doctor…a cancer doctor…so he could help others just like the doctors now were helping his mom.

"I'm feeling fine Mikey…don't worry about me…worry about your studies…" she replied struggling to get the words out of her mouth. She couldn't cry…she needed to be strong for the rest of her family…but the way Michael was staring at her she knew he could see right through her.

"Mom…you don't look ok…here I'm going to go back and make some tea and then when Meghan, Lexie, Kyle and Allie come home from school I'm taking them out to dinner…you and dad need some alone time" he told her opening the door again and exiting quickly before Monica could protest.

____________

She walked back to the bed and sat down and started to cry…she started to cry because she knew she only had a few years…maybe even a few months left with her children, she started to cry because she didn't know what to do…she only hoped that what path god was leading her down was the right one. She yawned and thought how good another nap would feel before Stephen came home from work and they went out to dinner. No sooner did her head touch the pillow she was out like a light.

"I know it's here someplace" she muttered to herself walking around the shops in Glen Oak. She was walking what some people would have called a mini-mall back home…but it really wasn't a mall it was more of a small little village within a city.

"Oh!! There it is I see it!!" she exclaimed out loud ignoring the curious looks she got from the residences of Glen Oak. She had finally spotted the big white church that her mom had been talking about. She walked over to the pedestrian walk and looked both ways before she crossed the street. She started to walk faster towards the main doors but decided against it…she wanted to take her time…make it seem like she knew what she wanted but wasn't in a rush. 

She got to the main doors and started to get dizzy…she had to sit down…she had to breathe…this was her dads favorite place in the whole world…she sat down on one of the benches outside of the main doors and closed her eyes…trying to see what  her dad had saw oh so many years ago…

With her eyes closed she could feel the peace just flow right through her body…it was like she had been there before and felt the same way. She took a deep breath not wanting this moment to end when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me…miss? Are you ok? Do you need any help?" an older male voice asked her. She opened her eyes and was face to face with an older gray haired man.

"I'm fine…thanks for asking…actually I'm looking for the minister of this church…do you know where I could find him?" she asked standing up and adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Actually he should be in his office right now…if you go to the right and walk a little bit around the sanctuary his office should be on the left hand side" the older man explained. When he was done he walked down the stairs and disappeared…now it was up to her to figure out what to do next. She took a deep breath and walked in and turned towards the right and walking down a long hallway until she got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice behind the closed door answer. She took another breath and opened the door.

____________

"I can't believe it…we are having twins!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she walked out of the medical building holding hands with Kevin.

"Me neither Luce…me neither" he replied to her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He was ecstatic…even though Leah still weighed heavily on his mind he knew that these two babies were a gift from god…though they would never replace Leah he knew that both him and Lucy were going to have a long road ahead of them.

"I'm hungry Kev…can we go and celebrate and then tell my parents?" she laughed rubbing her stomach and giving him her famous puppy face.

"How can you be hungry? It's not even 3 p.m. yet…and dinner is going to be at 5!"

"I want some ice cream…a large hot fudge chocolate sundae with everything but nuts" she whined wrinkling her nose at the words nuts. They reached the car and he opened the door for her and she climbed in and he slammed it shut and walked back around the car himself and got in.

"Well are you going to take me to get ice cream or not?" she demanded while putting her seat belt on.

"Oh all right…we will stop at the promenade on our way over to your parents house" he replied putting the key into the ignition and starting the car while at the same time putting his seat belt on and pressing his foot to the break and put the car into drive.

____________

She stared at the door for a few seconds before she realized that someone had told her to come in. She opened the door and looked quite shocked…there was a young man maybe about her age sitting at one of the two desks that were in the office.

"Hello…I'm Reverend Hampton…and you must be Chelsea?" he asked her standing up to shake her hand.

She stared at him for a few moments before she realized that he had been talking to her. Her face flushed with embarrassment before she stuck her hand out to shake it.

"Actually I'm not Chelsea…my name is Katelyn…I'm looking for the minister of this church" she replied

"Well you found him" Chandler replied sitting back down at his desk

"Oh" was all she could say…he seemed so young…and so not what she expected.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…no not really…actually there is something wrong…I was looking for a much older minister…"

The young reverend just laughed at her statement which she thought wasn't funny at all.

"What's so funny?"

"Actually I'm the associate minister of Glen Oak Community Church…the other minister had some personal business to attend and wanted me to take over his counseling sessions today…" Chandler told her honestly closing the manila envelope that held his next session.

"Oh…do you know when he might be here?" she asked disappointedly…she wanted to find out something…even if it was that Paul Kinkirk had moved she didn't care she just wanted to find something out.

"He should be here tomorrow…same time"

"Oh…all right thank you…I'll come then" she replied starting to back her way out when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she cried flipping around to see that she had run into an older man who looked to be her dad's age.

"That's ok I should have looked where I was going anyways…excuse me for a second…Chandler I didn't mean to interrupt your session but it seems that I forgot my laptop" the older man replied walking over to the desk where Chandler was sitting at and took the laptop off of the desk.

"Actually she's not here to see me…she is here to see you" Chandler told Eric who was about ready to walk out of the door when he froze.

"Oh…well today is my day off but if you want you can come back tomorrow and see me…let's say at around 11?" he asked her grabbing a pen off the desk and a slip of scrap paper that was on top of the table. "Here write down your name and your phone number where I can reach you and if anything changes I'll call you…will that work?" he asked handing her the pen and piece of paper.

She nodded as she grabbed the pen and paper and wrote down her name and the number of the hotel she was staying at and handed back to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he told her rushing out of the door. It was only then that she turned to face the younger minister.

"He thinks he can fool me" he laughed "but I know that his daughter came back from vacation just a few days ago and she had a doctors appointment today…both him and his wife are anxious to see how everything went" he told Katelyn who just nodded her head.

"Things haven't been great in his daughters life so far these few years…they just lost their first child last year and it has taken a lot of counseling with her to realize that it wasn't her fault" he told her sadly looking down at a sheet of paper.

"That is sad" she choked out starting to back towards the door again. "I guess I'll be leaving…thanks again" she told him giving him a short wave and walking out of the door. 

Just as she hit the main doors her cell phone rang and she took it out of her purse and saw who was calling…it was Mitch

"Hi sweetie…how's everything at home?" she asked pushing the main doors open as she stepped out into the warm California weather.

"Katie…something happened with your mom today" he told her seriously leaving her only a few seconds before she collapsed onto one of the benches. 

"What happened?" was all she could muster out.****


	9. Unexpected News

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! **

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the characters who play on 7th Heaven**

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very good but I'll try harder…I'm going to get into the good details in the next few I swear!  
  
**  
  
"Mitch…what happened…is everything ok? She spoke into the phone hearing nothing but silence.

"Damn it Mitch answer me!" she cried hysterically into the phone. She grabbed her purse from the bench and started too walked off the church property.

"Katie…calm down…please?"

"Don't Katie me Mitchell Van Spencer!! You are the one who called and told me something happened to my mom now tell me what the hell happened!"

"I'm sorry…your dad was on the other line…I'm not sure what happened to her…your dad doesn't know much either… all your dad knows is that Michael was over today and he went to make her some tea and she was sleeping…so he left her alone and when Meghan, Lexie, Kyle and Allie came home from school he was going to take them to dinner"

"And? Is that all you have to tell me is that Michael took them to dinner? I thought you said something happened to her!"

"KT…that's what I'm trying to tell you but you won't shut up!" he replied shaking his head smiling over the phone.

"Sorry"

"Sweetie…it's ok…anyways from what your dad tells me that your mom woke up from her nap and walked out towards the living and I guess that was when Michael looked up and saw that her nose was bleeding pretty heavily" he paused and waited to see what Katelyn was going to say next.

"And? Is she going to be ok?" she asked him anxious to know if her mom was ok.

She crossed the street back to the promenade and started heading towards a place called the Pool Hall for something to eat.

"She collapsed Katie…I'm sorry…it looks like your mom went into a coma" he blurted out real fast wanting the awful news to get out.

"Are…are you sure?" she choked out.

"I'm sure"

"I'm coming home"

"No you are not, your mom sent you out there for a reason and she told your brother that no matter what happens you are to stay out there"

"Mitch…I'm coming home, she needs me and I need her"

I'm sorry Katie…I wish" he took a deep breath trying to keep his voice from shaking and started to speak again.

"I wish you could come home but you can't. You need to find your dad…your mom is going to be fine…I'm sure of it…even the doctors have reassured us she will wake up in a few days" he lied to her. Even he didn't know what the doctor's had told Stephen but he knew if he told her the truth…that her mom was dying she would be on the next plane towards New York.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly stopping next to a trash can and throwing out some papers from her pocket.

"I'm positive, but I have to get going sweetie…I promised your dad that I would pick up Meghan, Lexie, Kyle and Allie and bring them over here until he came home from the hospital…I'll make sure he calls you when he comes over here" he told her grabbing the car keys from the kitchen table.

"All right" he heard her sigh.

"I love you…remember that"

"I love you to and kiss Beth for me and tell her mommy loves her" she replied back flipping the phone shut.

She didn't like being far away from her mom while she was like this, but if her mom wanted to stay she would.

She started to walk away when a couple passed her who looked oddly familiar.

"It can't be" she thought staring at the back of the couples head. She decided to investigate and follow the couple.

"Kevin…please…please I just want to go and look" she heard the women beg.

"Luce…we can't…we don't' have time remember? We are suppose to meet your parents at six and it's already quarter till" the man answered back sounding a little annoyed.

"It couldn't be…could it?" she kept wondering following the couple into a baby boutique.

She watched the women who oddly looked like Lucy…the girl she met on the plane only a day or so ago…and the guy standing next to her looked like her husband Kevin.

She walked over to the girl's side and started to look through the racks, to get something for Elizabeth when she heard a gasp and turned around.

"Katelyn? Oh my god!! I didn't know you were going to be here in Glenoak!" Lucy exclaimed rushing to where Katelyn was standing.

"Oh…well…it didn't come up" she laughed trying to think of something to say.

"How long do you plan on staying in town for?" Lucy asked, practically pushing her out of the store and onto one of the benches with Kevin following her, hands in his pockets.

"A week or so…maybe more depending on what I feel like"

"That's so awesome! Is any of your family here? Lucy asked craning her neck to see if anyone was following them.

"No, everyone is still back in New York"

"That's a shame…where are you staying then?"

"The Hampton Inn"

"The one right around the corner?"

"Yep, the one and the only" she replied sighing…she didn't want to say more than she had to and was glad when Kevin cleared his throat.

"Luce…its 6…your parent's are probably getting a little anxious by now"

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Katelyn.

"Well…I guess we better get going…my parents are making dinner tonight, they want to hear our "big" news and my sister Mary, who just had a baby a couple of days ago, is going to stop by so we can see our newest niece" she exclaimed looking extremely happy.

"What big news?"

"Well…Kevin and I went to the doctors to…and we found out were having twins!" she exclaimed excitingly here eyes shining with happiness.

"Really?"

"Yeah…we are so happy…I mean since the last—"she started to say when Kevin cleared his throat again…this time much louder.

"Oh all right…I'm sorry but we do have to go…here let me give you our number" she told Katelyn digging through her purse when she found what she was looking for.

"Here…I'll write our home number on the back…just ignore the front" she laughed writing down both her cell phone number and home phone number on a business card before handing it over to Katelyn.

"I'll see you later Katelyn" Lucy waved to her before she and Kevin disappeared behind one of the empty buildings.

She flipped over the business card that was handed to her and almost gasped…it was one of Kevin's business cards and she had to blink twice to read it just to make sure it said what it did… Detective Kevin Kinkirk

She started to feel dizzy again…there was no way…it just had to be all a mistake…Kevin just had a common last name right?

She felt awful…the world felt like they were closing in on her…she hoped it was just a mistake…a coincidence…but in her heart she knew it was something more…she hoped it was nothing

After a few minutes she stood up and walked into Pete's Pizzeria and ordered a small Greek salad and a diet coke to go…suddenly all she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and cry.

**------------------------------------**

On their way to Annie and Eric's house Kevin noticed how quiet Lucy had gotten.

He took his right hand off the steering wheel and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Luce? Is everything all right?"

"I…I think so" he heard her sniff

"Are you sure you want to go to your parents? This can always wait until you feel and look better" he joked

"Haha…very funny Kevin…" she replied back rolling her eyes…she just wanted to get this day over with and fast…at least her day had a happy part to it…she saw Katelyn her airline buddy.

"Just drive and let me get this over with" she sighed, slumping down farther into the trailblazer's seat.

5 minutes later they pulled up into the already crowded Camden driveway. It looked like Mary and Carlos were already there along with Simon as well.

"Simon's here? She said suddenly sitting up in the car as Kevin parked behind the white 4 door Pontiac Grand Am.

"I don't know is he?" Kevin replied looking confused.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be home until July…something with his job" she told him getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Maybe his plans changed?"

"Never thought about that…I wonder if he brought anyone with him?" she smiled devilishly walking up towards the porch.

"Only she would bring out the worst in the Camden's" he thought chuckling to himself following Lucy's lead.

Lucy stood at the front porch of the house she had grown up in and rang the doorbell. She smiled when she heard squeals of laugher coming from the house.

"Hello…earth to Luce…do you plan on standing in front of the door all day or what?" she heard someone talking to her and snapped back to reality, when she realized Simon had opened the front door.

"Simon! What are you doing home?"

"Can't a brother come and see his newest niece?" he said looking innocently at Lucy holding the door open for her.

"Oh please…how many times are you going to—" she started to say before she heard her name being called.

"Lou…Lou" she heard 2-year-old Alex calling for her as he walked towards her and gave her a big toothy grin.

"Hey sweetie…where's momma at?" she asked the little boy, scooping him up in her arms walking towards the family room.

"Baby" he replied happily giving her his famous "Alex" kisses.

"Well let's go see the new baby" she told her nephew walking up the stairs slowly so she knew she wouldn't drop him.

Meanwhile Kevin had followed Simon into family room and sat down next to Carlos, Eric and an unfamiliar looking girl sitting next to Simon…they were all watching some basketball game on T.V.

"Stace, this is Kevin…Lucy's husband" he told the girl next to him

"Kevin…this is Stacey…my girlfriend"

Kevin nodded and smiled at her while she did the same thing…she looked uncomfortable but he ignored it and started to watch the game.

"What room is momma in?" Lucy asked the little boy who was clutching onto Aunt Lucy's neck for dear life.

"Simon woom" he told her scrunching up his nose and smiling at her.

"All right you want to show me where she's at?" she asked him setting him down on the ground gently not noticing the three women who had heard people talking and were leaning against the door.

As soon as she set Alex on the floor he started to race towards Mary calling out to her "Momma…Momma"

"Hey there big guy" Mary exclaimed picking up her son.

"Hey Mare, where is she?" she asked softly her eyes showing excitement.

"In here…she just went down for a—" before Mary could finish her sentence when baby Brittany started to cry.

"So much for peace and quiet" Ruthie grinned walking downstairs.

"Hey Mom" Lucy said walking over and giving her mom a quick hug.

"How was your appointment today?" Annie asked trying hard not to sound to excited.

"Good"

"Just good?"

"Just good…and I'm not telling you anything else" Lucy declared folding her arms as Annie had a sad look of disappointment on her face and started to leave to find out what the men were doing.

"Hey guys look whose up" she heard Mary exclaim holding Brittany

"Can I hold her?" Lucy asked just a little too eagerly

Mary exchanged a look with her mom before handing Brittany over to Lucy.

"Sure…actually you can carry her downstairs…if you want Luce" Mary told her softly, walking towards the stairs when she stopped and turned around.

"Luce…I just want to let you know…I'm happy for you and Kevin" was all she had to say before walking down the steps.

Leaving Lucy and the newest member of the Camden clan upstairs to do some Aunt/niece bonding time…

"Where's Lucy?" were the first words out of Kevin's mouth when he saw both Mary and Annie come down the stairs.

"Upstairs with Brittany" they replied at the same time, both sitting down in the empty chair.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Eric said suddenly tearing his eyes away from the basketball game.

"What do you think was a really good idea?" Lucy replied walking into the living room, holding Brittany tenderly in her arms.

"Nothing…" Eric quickly replied turning his attention back to the T.V.

"Here…she started to get fussy upstairs and I rocked her for a few minutes…it looks like she doesn't want to keep Aunt Lucy occupied anymore" she laughed handing Mary the sleeping baby.

"How did you do that?" Carlos asked from the corner.

"I'm not telling, it's for me to know and you to find out" she joked with him sitting on Kevin's lap.

"Ooof" was what everyone heard from him.

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever had your pregnant wife sit on your lap before? She laughed lightly punching him on the shoulder when she realized that everyone in the room had suddenly become quiet and all eyes were on her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…why do you say that?" Kevin asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Well everyone is looking at me like I've said something wrong" she blurted out…she couldn't handle people staring at her…especially people like her family.

"You didn't say anything—" Kevin started to say before she jumped off his lap and turned to stare at everyone.

"I know what you are all thinking…poor Lucy is going to have a hard time seeing Brittany…well you know what? I'm not having a hard time…this was suppose to be mine and Kevin's happiest day of our life…we are having two babies…not one but two and if you are going to sit there and stare at me every time I say something about being pregnant…waiting to see if I'm going to breakdown your wrong!" She stared at the reactions of her family before spinning around on her heels and practically running towards the door when a set of male hands caught her around the waist.

"Leave me alone Kevin!"

"Luce…" she heard him start to say

"I said leave me alone!" She cried out loud trying as hard as she could to get to the front door and leave

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what just happened right now" he demanded leaning in front of the door so she wouldn't leave.

"Nothing happened" she replied glaring at Kevin

"Something happened and I want you to tell me before I let you out of my arms" he demanded before giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't want to talk about it" she sighed, finally giving up and going limp in Kevin's arms.

"Why don't you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about it while they are all listening in THE LIVING ROOM" she yelled towards her family.

"Wanna go for a walk with me then?" Kevin asked grabbing her hand and opening the door.

"Not really…I would rather be alone—"she stared to say before she heard someone speak.

"If you don't mind Kevin…can I join instead?" Mary asked holding Brittany

Kevin looked from Lucy to Mary and shrugged his shoulders "Fine by me…Luce?"

"I don't care" she mumbled walking out onto the front porch.

Mary handed Brittany to Kevin "Here…take her and we will be back later"

Kevin looked at her helplessly trying hard not to cry…Brittany reminded him so much of his Leah…

"Don't worry…Carlos is in the living room if she starts to cry…he knows where everything is…you and Lucy have got to stop letting your fears get to you" Mary told him straight forwardly before going out onto the porch and closing the door behind her.

She watched Lucy get off the porch and start walking towards the sidewalk when Mary knew that she wasn't going to make it easy for her to catch up.

"Luce" she shouted…."wait…"

Lucy stopped at the end of the driveway just long enough for Mary to join her…she started to power walk towards the end of the street before she finally said something.

"I'm sorry" she stated simply

"For what?" Mary replied looking a little confused.

"Everything…the way I acted, the way I reacted…I'm…I'm not jealous of you…I'm happy for you and Carlos…it's just that…well I can't handle a bunch of people staring at me every time I say something that they think I'm not suppose to"

"I still don't understand Luce" Mary replied quietly turning down a street called Silverlane.

With a sigh Lucy stopped walking and turned around…somehow she had to get through to Mary was she was thinking…then as if some miracle came along both she and Mary were standing in front of the house that Kevin and Lucy had bid on a long time ago.

"See this house" she motioned with her hands

"Yeah" Mary replied confused to where this conversation was going at the moment.

"It's the house that Kevin and I were in a house bidding war with Chandler a few years ago"

"Oh"

"I'm glad we didn't buy it though"

"Why?"

"I never would have had the memories I have had…if it hadn't been for you I never would of met Kevin, it if hadn't been for dad leaving the church and promising to marry us I might never of married Kevin like I did—"

"Luce…" Mary started to say before Lucy shook her head

"I'm not done yet" she told her continuing on

"I'm still scared…scared of having kids…and I know all my life every time that both Kevin and I have children a piece of me will always wonder if I will lose that baby to…I couldn't be happier for you and Carlos…I'm proud to be an Aunt and I can't wait to be a mom…I'm just scared and I always will be…what happened in the house today showed me that I'm still not over losing Leah…I love her and so does Kevin but we can't change the past…we can only move on…and that's what we are trying to do…move on with our lives…having these two babies is the best thing that has ever happened to us this year and it won't change a thing…I just can't handle being around people who think they have to tip toe around me every time someone mentions a baby" she said softly turning around and started to walk back towards the Camden house.

Mary stood there watching her younger sister walk back to their house and followed her quickly…she wanted to see what was going to happen next

**------------------------------------**

Back at the Camden house everyone was looking at Kevin who at the moment wished he could crawl under a table and hide there until Lucy came back.

Annie was the first to speak up "Kevin…did we hear Lucy right?"

"Right about what?"

"Having twins…are you guys having twins"

"Yeah" was his short answer.

"That's great…right?" Eric asked

"Of course it's great why wouldn't it be?" Kevin asked slightly annoyed

"Well…because of Leah…are you sure you and Lucy should be having a baby soon?"

"Why shouldn't we? The doctor told us she could have as many kids as we wanted to"

"I know but—"Eric started to say before Kevin cut him off.

"Damn it Eric…leave her alone…it wasn't like we planned this or anything…it just happened so live with it and be happy for us…what happened here today wasn't because she was upset it's because she's sick and tired of people staring at her and always trying to make sure that they aren't saying the wrong thing around her…she wants to live her life…but she can't when everyone is trying so hard not to be normal around her" He replied angrily getting up and walking out of the living room.

There…he had said what he had felt and damn…did it feel good.

Eric looked around the room shocked that his son-in-law said was right…everyone had been treating them both differently and they shouldn't of…they had a right to live a normal life.

Eric started to get up from the couch when he heard the front door open and Lucy came into the living room with both Kevin and Mary.

"I want to say something" Lucy started to say.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted just now…it's just that as much as Kevin and I both loved Leah we know that sooner or later we can't always let our fears get to us…as much as these two babies mean to us we are never going to be able to forget about Leah…but I want to try and live a normal life…without you guys always worrying if I'm going to break down in tears or not when someone says something" she finished saying looking around the room.

"I can't believe you are having twins" Annie said suddenly hopping up from her chair to give Lucy a big hug.

"Me neither" Lucy replied giving Annie a hug back.

Lucy turned and walked over to where Eric was sitting and sat next to him…since Stacey had moved and was sitting on Simon's lap.

"Dad?" she said softly

"What?"

"Do you even hear what I said?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think about being a grandpa again for the 7th and 8th time?"

"I can't wait Luce" he told her wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder giving her a tight squeeze while still watching the game…he loved his children but sometimes…he always felt closer to Lucy more than anything…

**------------------------------------**

Katelyn got back to her hotel room just in time…her cell phone started to ring like crazy before she answered it,

"Hello" she answered sounding slightly annoyed with the caller.

"KT?" a male voice spoke into the phone.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yeah…I wanted to let you know that I just came home from the hospital" Stephen told her setting his keys on the kitchen table.

"How is she?" she asked not wanting to wait for any more depressing news.

"She's doing a lot better than when I got there"

"That's good right?" she wanted to know sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"I…I don't know Katie…I don't know anymore…one minute one doctor is telling us that she is healthy as can be and the next another doctor is telling us that she has two weeks to live…I don't know who to believe" he said sounding exhausted over the phone.

"Is she still in her coma?"

"No…not right now…she has completely consciousness but they don't know how long it's going to last"

"Do you want me to come home?" she questioned.

"Katie…Do I want you to come home? Yes, I want you to be here for your mom…I want you to spend all the time in the world with her but you can't…your mom sent you out to California to do something that she never had the chance to do herself…and I'm not going to let you come home…because you and I both know if you do…you won't ever go back" he told her getting choked up.

"Oh Daddy" she started to say before the tears started running down her cheek

"Katie…find him, meet him and come home that's all I'm asking" Stephen told her simply before hanging up the phone.

She flipped her phone off and tossed it onto the other side of the bed, crawling towards the hotel pillows and wept as hard as she could until she fell into a restless sleep…she had to meet some Reverend at that church and all she could hope for was he had better news than what was coming to her.

**------------------------------------**

Back in New York City at Providence Hospital all Monica could do was toss and turn the entire night…her whole life was flashing before her eyes…if only she had known

_Flashback Starts_

_"I'm sorry…I have to go…the fall semester starts in three days and I have to be moved into my dorm before then" 21-year-old Monica told her boyfriend Paul Kinkirk._

_"I know you have to go…but why tomorrow? Why not next week?"_

_She sighed before looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes "I have to go…if I don't go I'll never know what my future holds…I'll never know if I'll make into the journalism world or not"_

_"What am I going to do without you here in Glenoak Monica Anne Tharp?" he asked her pulling her closer to him._

_"I don't know…you could always get a new girlfriend while I'm gone" she smiled devilishly at him._

_"I couldn't do that…I'm in love with you to much" he replied kissing her on the tip of her nose._

_"I'll be back again for Thanksgiving and for Christmas break…plus I'm thinking about transferring to Crawford for the winter semester...so I really won't be gone that long…I'll send you letters everyday"_

_"Oh…all right…I guess I can live with letters" he replied looking somberly at him_

_"I love you Paul…you do know that right?"_

_"I love you to Mon"_

_"Good" she replied before snuggling back into his chest "that's what I wanted to hear"_

_Flashback Ends_


	10. Introductions

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! **

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine and I also own everyone else except for the characters who play on 7th Heaven**

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long but you will see why in the next two chapters…btw I wrote this at my work tonight!!! What talent I have LOL**

_  
  
Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

The alarm clock went off in Katelyn's hotel room. Groaning she swung her hand and hit the clock, knocking it off the nightstand and onto the floor.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight that was seeping into her room…she had forgotten to shut the blinds closed after talking with her dad.

Swinging her legs to the right hand side of the bed, she bent down and picked up the fallen clocked and checked the time…8:30am

She had to meet the other older reverend at Glenoak Community Church at 10 and she didn't want to be late.

Setting the clock back on the table, she got up and fully opened the blinds to let the California sunlight fully come into her room.

Checking to make sure that her hotel room door was still locked she headed off towards the bathroom…it was time to start getting ready.

Almost an hour later she was ready to face the one person that might be able to help her the most.

With a quick breakfast of dry whole wheat toast and strawberry yogurt, she left her hotel room and started walking towards the big white church.

Crossing the street and into the parking lot her pace quickened and her start started to beat faster…she was starting to get scared and nervous at the same time.

She looked at her watched and noticed that she still had ten minutes to spare but decided to go in anyway.

She followed the same path like she had done yesterday until she hit the double wooden doors and knocked softly letting who ever was on the other side know that there was someone there…she waited patiently until she heard the words "come in"

Slowly she opened the door and the older man got up from his chair and walked towards her his hand extended out

"You must be Katelyn" Eric asked giving her a smile.

"Yep" was all she could muster out shaking his hand.

"I'm Reverend Eric Camden" he introduced himself.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked sitting down in his chair, motioning for her to do the same.

"I'm looking for someone…and a few people suggested that I come here first because it's one of the bigger churches in Glenoak"

"Are you looking for someone in this church or someone in just Glenoak specifically?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure…my mother use to live here when they were building this church back in 1977 and she told me I'd have a good chance of finding someone in this congregation who might know who I'm looking for"

"Well I'd be happy to help you with as much as I can…I have only been at this church since the 80's so I might not know who you are looking for"

"What's their name and I'll make an announcement in this week's bulletin" Eric told her reaching for a pad of paper and a pencil but before Katelyn could answer he knocked over one of the family photos that were on his desk onto the floor…shattering the glass.

She got out of her chair and started to pick up the bigger broken pieces of glass and placing them into her hand before she picked up the photo and turned it over.

She almost gasped out loud…there was Kevin and Lucy on their wedding day staring right at her.

"Thanks" Eric said taking the photo out of her hands and helping her up.

"That's my daughter Lucy and her husband Kevin on their wedding day" Eric stated the obvious his eyes shining with pride.

"Anyways…enough about my family…what's the person's name you were looking for again?"

Just as Katelyn opened her mouth to speak the office phone rang and Eric picked it up.

"Glenoak Community Church" was the last words Katelyn could remember…she waited around for a few moments before she picked up her purse and quietly slipped out of his office and walked out the doors into the fresh California air.

She knew that somehow fate and once again intervened…every chance she got to tell Rev. Camden about who she was looking for something always happened…

Yet she knew before she asked for anymore help from anyone that she needed to ask the one person that knew the truth…the whole truth and that someone was her mother…


	11. The Phone Call That Means The World

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! **

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine so please don't take it. I also own everyone else except for the characters who play on 7th Heaven**

**A/N: I added a section so the next chapter would be clearer  
  
**

  
  
Walking back across the street Katelyn looked at her watch…it was only 10:30 California time but it was 1:30 New York time…she reached the entrance of her hotel and walked in, grabbing a banana and an apple before heading up to her hotel room

She threw her purse on the bed and grabbed one of the chairs that was by the window, along with a box of Kleenex…she had a feeling she would need it.

She picked up the phone and set it beside her in the chair and reached for the phone card that was in her back pocket and started to dial the 800-number and punched in her mom's hospital number that her dad had given to her last night.

"Hello?" answered a weak voice

"Mom? It's Katie" he spoke into the phone trying very hard to hold in her tears.

"Hi sweetie…how is your search going?" Monica asked suppressing a cough.

"Not good…I went to that church you suggested…and I talked to one of their reverends…I think he said his name was Reverend Camden…but anyways…he didn't come until the 80s so I doubt he will know anything about him"

"But that's not why you called is it Kat?" Monica asked grabbing another Kleenex

"No...it's not…to be honest mom…I don't know what to tell people when they want to help me…I don't know anything about him except for his name and that's not much"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to tell me everything…how you meet, what made you guys leave each other, etc…there is only so much information one has until they need more" Katelyn told her grabbing a Kleenex to wipe her eyes.

"Oh Katie" Monica started to sob into the phone "I never really thought about it…I thought that maybe someone in that town would know who he was…I guess I thought wrong"

"Mom…you wouldn't have known…sometimes small towns change and sometimes they don't...I guess yours didn't" Katelyn explained taking a drink of water from her water bottle.

"Where do you want me to start?" Monica asked sitting up in bed pulling the sheets closer to her body.

"I guess where you met him…" she trailed off.

"Well it was the summer of 1977 and I moved to Glenoak for the summer…to live with my Aunt Grace…she wasn't doing that well and your grandma or grandpa didn't trust your uncle Rick or your Aunt Sally to move out there and stay with her so I volunteered to go instead…besides they were going to pay me 100.00 for every week I stayed out there and back then 100.00 was a lot of money"

"Anyways Aunt Grace had found me a job at Pete's Pizzeria before I got out there…so I was going to be making twice the amount of money since I was paying for college myself. So a few days later I was waiting on a table and there he was…with a bunch of his friends with him…I felt my knees go weak…I knew right then and there that I was going to be with him" Monica told her taking a sip of water from her Styrofoam cup.

"You worked at Pete's Pizzeria?" Katelyn exclaimed starting to double over with laughter…she had eaten there almost everyday since she got there.

"Yes…and stop laughing Katelyn or else I'm going to hang up this phone and not tell you anymore" Monica threatened her oldest daughter.

"Ok fine" Katelyn sighed leaning back in her chair. "Go on"

"Anyways he started coming back every few days and then every few days turned into every day…pretty soon we started talking back and forth and he asked me out on a date…and since I still didn't know any one that well I said yes. We fell in love that day…and we basically dated until I had to go back home for school to start…so I left and we kept in touch…he wrote to me and I wrote him back…at the end of the Fall semester I decided I wanted to go back to Glenoak and work on our relationship…by that time we had broken up…and I really hadn't heard from him so I figured if I surprised him and that he would be happy to see me" Monica paused for a minute wiping the tears from her face.

"You guys broke up?" an astounded Katelyn repeated.

"Yes…we sure did"

"Why?"

"Kat…long distance relationships don't work…of if they do the other person is always cheating or vice versa"

"But still…"

"There are no buts in love sweetie…"

"Keep going…I need to hear the rest"

"Ok…anyways during Christmas time I came back and stayed with my Aunt Grace again who was getting worse at the time…I kept trying to find Paul but it seemed like he was ignoring me…I'd call his house, I'd go to his house…all I wanted to do was talk to him…later that week I saw him…with another girl…he had moved on which of course broke me to pieces…but we finally saw each other at that new church that I told you about. He came up to me and gave me a big hugged and told me how sorry he was for everything…he met someone else and was madly in love with her and he didn't want to break my heart so he stopped writing to me..."

"What a jerk" Katelyn interrupted

"Stop interrupting"

"Fine…please continue" she sighed rolling her eyes over the phone

"Anyways I met Brenda…she was really nice and seemed a lot better suited for him than I ever could have been…he was a firefighter for the Glenoak Fire Department…and every time he went out on call I was always scared but I could tell Brenda wasn't…she was one of those people who knew that whatever happened…happened for a reason. Since Aunt Grace still wasn't feeling well I decided to enroll at Crawford…the university there in Glenoak to take some classes that I could transfer back to NYU...anyways during February I noticed that Paul and Brenda weren't around very much so I called him up and asked him where she was…turns out she decided to go to school out of state…to The University of Colorado for her teaching degree…but she would be back during the summer.

"She he decided to two time her then?" Katelyn replied bitterly.

"Damn it Kat…you wanted to know and I'm telling you so shut up!"

Monica took a deep breath before speaking again "We talked for a little one day and decided that we would be better off as friends…I still loved him but for some reason not the way I wanted to…well sometime in May 1978 someone invited us to a party because Pete's dad the guy who originally owned Pete's Pizzeria was going to retire and since I had worked there they wanted to know if I would like to come…so I did and I brought Paul with me as a friend…anyways there was a lot of people drinking and one thing lead to another and before we knew it was morning…and we were sleeping next to each other"

"You didn't" Katelyn gasped sarcastically

Monica choose to ignore that comment and continued.

"We both decided that it was a big mistake and agreed to forget about it…I really didn't think much of it because Brenda came back to town with news of her own…she was pregnant with Paul's baby and since I knew they both loved each other they got married…I attended the wedding at the end of May…that's when Aunt Grace died and I moved back to New York…and that's where I met Stephen…of course I had only known Steve for a few months before we started sleeping together and that's when I found out I was pregnant with you…but I never really questioned the timing…I always thought you were his until I got Leukemia the first time.

"What do you mean you never questioned the timing?" Katelyn asked sounding confused.

"I was on birth control…so my periods were still sort of wacky when I slept with Paul…so I didn't know I was pregnant until I started throwing up and my clothes weren't fitting real well"

"You were on birth control and still got pregnant?"

Monica laughed at her statement "Didn't you know there is always a slim chance for people to get pregnant while they are on birth control?"

"No" Katelyn said to fast.

"When you, your dad, and Michael, James, Meghan and Alexandria got tested 10 years ago the doctor noticed that everyone's blood type was similar…except yours…as soon as she said that I knew that Stephen wasn't your dad…Paul was…and I never told anyone until I got sick again" Monica spoke softly into the phone letting the tears stream down her face.

"Is that why you told me? because you were sick again and was scared of what might have happened if the truth came out?" Katelyn replied trying to wipe the tears off her face…but she wasn't fast enough they were coming to quickly.

"No that's not why…I didn't know myself until the doctor told me…never in a hundred years would I have guessed…I'm sorry Kat…I didn't know what to do…When I found that out I wrote a letter to Paul myself telling him he had a daughter…and that I was sorry for keeping the secret…but I never got the letter back or a response"

"So…so…he might not even know I exist?" she wept into the phone harder.

"I'm sorry…the only way to find out was sending you out there…for my sake and for yours" Monica replied coughing as soon as she said that…she grabbed a Kleenex but it was to late…she had started to coughed up more blood again…this time it was getting worse.

"Katie…sweetie…I have to go…I'm not feeling well and I think I need some sleep…call me in the next few days to tell me what you found out…remember I love you not matter what happens…you're my little girl and nothing will ever change that and I'll always be there for you sweetie…remember that" Monica told her before hanging up the phone…for some odd reason she had to say those words…like they were going to be her last.

Katelyn slowly hung up the receiver and set the phone on the floor…so Paul Kinkirk might not even know she existed…so great…what was she suppose to do now?

She sat around for a while, staring at the wall when she heard the familiar ring of her hotel room phone and picked it up.

"Hel- Hello?" she cleared her throat answering the phone.

"Katelyn? This is Lucy…I wanted to know if you were free to have dinner tomorrow night"

"Sure! What time?"

"Well Kevin is working a double tomorrow and I don't really want to be alone so I was thinking of around 6ish?"

"That works…need me to bring anything?"

"Yeah…yourself and a couple of your favorite movies" Lucy spoke into the phone.

"That I can do…anything else?"

"Nope…I think I have it all covered…hey wait a sec…what do you like on your pizza?"

"I like cheese and pepperoni…but I'll eat anything if it's on there…I'm not a picky eater usually"

"Ok that's fine with me…pepperoni and cheese is what our pizza will be made of…I have to go…class starts soon so I just wanted to call and see if you were free…I'll call you tomorrow to give you directions to our house" Lucy told her hanging up.

Katelyn looked at the clocked…it just now turned noon and she still had some more research to do…that's when she got the idea to go to the town library.

**--------------------------------------**

45 minutes later she was standing outside of the main entrance staring at the Glenoak Library sign.

Sighing she walked in and went start for the receptionist that was working.

"Excuse me…I'm trying to look for someone "she started to say before the women who's name tag read Mickayla interrupted

"Are they dead? Obituaries are in the back with the magazines"

"No…they aren't dead…they are still alive…I'm looking for someone who lived here in the 70s"

"Well…we have stack of books in the back near the magazines, Rob who's the assistant back there will help you if needed…just find the letter of the last name and grab the book" she replied before standing up and walking into the back room.

Rolling her eyes, Katelyn walked towards the Adult section of the library and went near the magazines and found the book she was looking for and sat on the floor and started to flip through it.

**--------------------------------------**

15 minutes later she slammed the book in frustration…nothing…there was nothing about a Paul Kinkirk in this book and that was the only book she saw…

She got up but before she could walk away and older mans' voice spoke to her "Did you need some help miss?"

"Actually I do…I'm trying to find someone" she started to say when an idea came to her head.

"Actually I'm trying to find birth records of babies that were born in 1978…do you guys always keep a copy?"

"We sure do they are in the back what year did you need again? Actually if you can tell me what month it would be ever better"

She thought for a minute and counted the number of months before she spoke up "Bring me August, September and October if you don't mind…I think I'll need all three of them"

**--------------------------------------**

Almost an hour later of her searching through every book on birth announcements she slammed September's book closed almost when something caught her eye.

In a very small announcement it said that Paul and Brenda Kinkirk had a baby boy on September 23rd, 1978 in Buffalo, New York

She couldn't believe her eyes…she was searching in the wrong city, the wrong state and hell even the wrong side of the country…her dad was only 2 hours away and she never knew it.

She quickly got up and went to the information desk and signed in to use an internet computer for an hour.

She quickly typed in the name Paul Kinkirk in the database and waited for the page to load…she also had to make sure she put in Buffalo, New York so she would get the right person.

5 minutes later she had a screen pop up with only one address 12359 Oakstone Lane and she quickly wrote it down and clicked on his name…there for 9.95 she could purchase something that would tell you everything that you might need to know about him.

Eagerly she reached into her purse and grabbed her credit card and typed in the numbers and hit submit…

10 minutes later a screen popped up and it gave her everything she needed to know…including that he had three children…Kevin, Benjamin and Patricia Mary.

Puzzled she clicked on Kevin's name and gasped out loud…right there in black and white was Kevin's full name and his current address…which was Glenoak, CA and next to his name was a little certificate that showed he was married…so being curious she clicked on it and the name Lucy Michelle Camden popped up as his wife's name.

Stunned, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the library, anxious to call her mom she reached for her cell phone and dialed the same number she dialed yesterday when an unfamiliar voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" an older sounding woman answered.

"Hi…um I'm looking for Monica Hepler"

"I'm sorry deary…there is no one here by that name" she replied hanging up the phone leaving Katelyn standing in the middle of the parking lot looking stunned.

She quickly composed her self and dialed her husband cell phone hoping that he wasn't in a meeting.

"Hello?" Mitch answered walking out of Beth's room after putting her to sleep.

"Mitch…where is my mom…I just called the hospital and some women answered the phone telling me she wasn't there…is she home? She asked sounding worried.

"You didn't get my message?" he asked softly leaning up against the wall.

"What mess-"she began to say when the familiar beep of her phone let her know she had a voicemail.

"Is everything ok?" she demanded.

"Katie…after your mom talked to you last night…she went back into a coma and the doctor's don't think she's going to make it to the end of the week.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not…but Kat…she doesn't want you to come home…she wants you to find him…she told your dad that last night"

"I'm coming home Mitch…not because of her but because I've been looking in the wrong place…he was living in Buffalo the entire time…" she managed to get out, sitting on a bench that was outside of the library.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope…I read his kid's birth announcement...it said that they had him in September in Buffalo, New York"

"Oh good lord and you are all the way out in California" he replied walking down the steps into the kitchen.

"Yep, so what I'm going to do is call Northwest tomorrow and get a ticket for the red eye for New York on Thursday…that way I'll have a little more time to do some research"

"All right"

"I'll call you tomorrow ok Mitch" she said softly into the phone.

"I'll call you if anything changes with your mom" he replied

"I love you"

"I love you to Kat…" he said hitting the off button on his cell phone before pouring himself another cup of coffee.

**--------------------------------------**

"Ugh" Lucy muttered to herself shifting through her closet trying to find something to wear.

"What's wrong Luce?" Kevin appeared in the doorway with shaving cream still on his face and a razor in his left hand.

"I can't find a single thing to wear that's what…nothing fits me anymore…"

"What happened to all of your maternity clothes from…"he started to say letting his voice trail off.

"I loaned most of them to Mary…and to a few women at the church and never got them back"

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked over to the dresser and grabbed his wallet. "Does this mean you need more money?"

"You mean your going to let me buy something for myself?" she replied sarcastically.

"Well I can't have my wife steal all my clothes now can I?" he teased.

"I guess I could get a few things…maybe even a little more?" she pointed out innocently taking the money from his hand.

"Wait a sec…what happened to all your money?" he asked her looking confused.

"I…spent it?" she said innocently.

"On what?"

"I'm not telling" she replied with a giggle. "You will have to just find out later"

"So your not gonna tell me?"

"Nope" she giggled again.

"How can you tease me like this?" he replied teasingly

"Because I'm allowed to that's why…besides you can always go to the ATM later"

"Why can't you go to the ATM?" he asked.

"Because I'll be to busy shopping to remember that's why…remember women shopping= bad news" she chuckled

"You can say that again" he replied sarcastically.

"Because I'll be to busy shopping—"she started to say.

"I was being sarcastic Luce"

"I know I just wanted to annoy you" she replied sweetly giving him a sad puppy face.

"That's not going to work this time"

"Yet, every time I make it you seem to cave Kevin Kinkirk"

"I know I know…I'll have to stop"

"Fine but don't stop today…give me my money!" she demanded laughing holding her hand out.

"Oh all right…take all of it…but spend it wisely or else I might just go broke myself" he laughed, handing her taking the rest of his money and putting in her out stretched hand.

"I will" she said softly giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aren't you broke already since you handed me over all your money?"

"Yeah…well…I didn't…you got me there" he said helplessly defeated.

"One point for the pregnant one" she laughed

"Hey…why didn't you kiss me on the cheek?" he said looking devilishly.

"You have shaving cream on your face…I'm not gonna kiss you there"

"Awww…first you steal my money and then you hurt my feelings by not kissing me?" he said sadly trying to give her his impression of her puppy face.

"That's not going to work on me" she declared.

"I didn't say I was trying"

"Yet, you were…so I get another point…its two points to none Kevin so you better stop trying" she laughed walking out of their bedroom.

"I LOVE YOU" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"I LOVE YOU TO AND DON'T FORGET TO BUY MY SOMETHING" he yelled from the room laughing.


	12. I'm Sorry

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! **

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine so please don't take it. I also own everyone else except for the characters who play on 7th Heaven**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating…my friend and I were really busy trying to get our website www.georgestultsworld.com finished so we could do our interview on May 27th!**

_  
  
Wednesday Evening_

Katelyn stood nervously at Kevin and Lucy's back door trying to decide if she should knock or ring the doorbell when the front door swung open and Lucy practically grabbed her and shoving her into the house.

"The pizza is already here and I have two of my favorite movies…Fried Green Tomatoes and How to Lose a Guy in 10 days" Lucy told her taking Katelyn's purse and placing it on the kitchen table.

"I forgot to rent two of my favorite movies" Katelyn told her opening the pizza box and grabbing two slices out and placing them on a paper plate and started to wrap up the extra pizza for Lucy to put in the refrigerator.

"That's ok…Kevin and I have plenty more if we need to watch anymore" Lucy replied also following Katelyn's lead and taking two slices of pizza before heading out into the family room to watch the DVD's.

Lucy plopped down on the couch and Katelyn sat opposite in a big comfy white chair and waited for Lucy to turn the T.V and the DVD player on.

After waiting for a few minutes and finishing her pizza Katelyn started to get a tad annoyed by the way Lucy was taking forever starting the movie.

"Not to be rude or anything Lucy…but if we aren't going to watch the movie I should go back to my hotel room and finish packing"

"You're leaving? When?"

'Tomorrow…I'm taking the red-eye to New York"

"Is everything ok?" Lucy asked taking the last bite of her pizza.

"Not really…My mom is really sick and I need to go back home and be with her until she is better…besides I really miss my daughter"

"You have a daughter?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I didn't mention that to you?"

"No…I would have remembered if you told me you had a daughter…what's her name?"

"Elizabeth…and she's the best thing that has ever happened to me…well besides my husband" Katelyn bragged.

"You're married?" Lucy exclaimed again.

"I didn't tell you that either?"

"Nope"

"I guess we really don't know much about each other do we?" Katelyn asked

"No…I guess we don't but why don't we learn something?" Luc asked standing up with her empty paper plate.

"That'd be fun than watching movies" Katelyn laughed handing Lucy her empty plate.

"I'll be back in a second…do you want anything to drink?" Lucy asked before walking out of the family room.

"No…I'm all set" Katelyn replied sitting back on the white chair.

Lucy walked into the kitchen and set the paper plates on top of the empty pizza box and went to pick it up to toss in the garbage and she accidentally knocked over Katelyn's purse, spilling all of it's contents out.

Sighing in frustration Lucy bent down to start picking up the contents of Katelyn's purse when she gasped out loud…on a piece of paper the name Paul Kinkirk was circled with an address and a few notes around it…"what would Katelyn want with Kevin's dad?" she thought herself reading some of the notes.

"September 23rd, 1978 kid born, mom's first name Brenda…that's Kevin's birthday and his mom's name…what does she need this information for?" Lucy thought cramming everything back into Kathleen's purse and placing it back on top of the table just moments before Katelyn walked into the kitchen.

"I changed my—"she started to say when she saw Lucy's guilty look and her getting off the floor in a flash.

"Is something wrong?"

"N…No…nothing's wrong I…I just dropped the pizza box and suddenly I felt dizzy and needed to sit down…I guess I choose the floor" Lucy laughed nervously looking at the clock.

"I really hate to do this Lucy but I really need to get ready to leave tomorrow…I'm still not done packing and I think I would like to get some sleep before I catch the red eye tomorrow"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and chat? I mean I would love to know why you were really here" Lucy told her coldly.

Katelyn gave her a strange look before speaking. "No…I'm sure…I really need to get back to New York and see my mom in case anything happens…"

"Oh…well call me sometime when you come back to California" Lucy replied stiffly walking towards the front hallway, following Katelyn.

"I defiantly will…thanks so much for inviting me Lucy…congratulations on having twins…here" she paused rummaging through her purse looking for a blank piece of paper. When she found one she grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down something.

"Here…this is my address and cell phone number…let me know when you and Kevin had the babies and I'll send you something"

"Oh…how sweet…thanks" Lucy relied sarcastically, taking the piece of paper from her.

"Well…hopefully I'll talk to you soon…and if you and Kevin are ever in New York, stop over and Mitch and I'll take you out to dinner" Katelyn told her opening the door.

"Bye" Lucy replied shutting the door and locking it tight…now all she could do was wish Kevin would come home soon.

Katelyn got into her rental car and drove straight to her hotel room…she was going to Buffalo, New York before she went home to find her father…

**--------------------------------------**

Later that night while Lucy was in bed she heard the back door open and knew Kevin was home.

She debated if she should meet him downstairs and tell him what she found or if she should wait until he came upstairs for bed.

She decided that she would stay in bed until he came upstairs…slowly while she was waiting, she drifted off to sleep on his side of the bed and only woke when she felt his strong arms shift her over to her side of the bed…that's when she spoke.

"Kev?" she murmured sleepily as his arms cradled around her body, placing his hands on her stomach where he always put them.

"Shh…it's late…go back to sleep" he replied.

"I can't…I have to tell you something"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow Luce? I'm kind of beat"

"No"

She heard him sigh in the dark before she started to speak. "I invited Katelyn over while you were working yesterday for pizza and to watch a few movies…so I could have some company"

"So?"

"Well we both finished our pizza at the same time so I offered to take her plate into the kitchen and throw it away…along with the empty pizza box and I accidentally knocked over her purse…and everything spilled out"

"Luce…where is this going? I'm beat and I have to work another double tomorrow and I just want to sleep" he yawned sleepily.

"Kevin…your birthday is September 23rd, 1978 right? And your dad's name was Paul and your mom's name is Brenda right?" she asked snuggling closer to him.

"Lucy….are you feeling ok?" he asked holding her tighter.

"I'm fine I'm just asking you a question"

"Yes, my birthday is September 23rd, my fathers name was Paul and my mothers name is Brenda…are you happy now? And what does this have to do with that girl?"

Lucy gulped before saying something…she didn't want to worry him yet she still opened her mouth.

"When I knocked her purse off…some of her things fell out and I picked them up…and--" she started to say before Kevin interrupted her.

"You were being nosey and you decided to look at what fell out right Luce?"

"No…not this time…I was putting everything back in her purse when something caught my eye…she had your dad's name, your mom's name, an address and even your birthday on a piece of paper" she stated simply.

"What?" he said sounding surprised "why would she have all of that?"

"I don't know…I thought maybe she was an old girlfriend or something" she sheepishly admitted.

"No…I would have told you…"

"I know that…it's just that well…" she started to say before Kevin kissed her softly on the head.

"Luce…sweetie…stop worrying about it…I'll check into it tomorrow"

"But—"

"No buts…I'll check it out tomorrow" he replied holding her even closer and rubbing her protruding stomach lightly before falling asleep himself.

**--------------------------------------**

_Early Thursday Morning_

It was only 6am when Katelyn boarded the plane towards Buffalo, New York…she felt excited, yet really nervous that in only a few hours she would get to meet her dad for the first time.

Now it was 9am and she had arrived at the Buffalo International Airport and was waiting for her luggage when she decided to call Mitch to let him know that in another two hours she would be on her way home.

"Taxi!" she yelled 15 minutes later after getting her luggage from the carousel and getting off the phone.

A taxi stopped and she got in pulling out a piece of paper that had a bunch of things written on it.

"Where to miss?"

"12359 Oakstone Lane" she replied starting to tuck the paper back into her purse…that's when she noticed the pizza stains.

"That wasn't here when I wrote it out at the library" she said out loud getting a strange look from the taxi cab driver.

"Something wrong miss?" he asked.

"Oh no…nothing's wrong" she stammered trying to think how the stains got on the paper when all of a sudden her mind flashbacked to last night when she walked into Lucy's kitchen and Lucy was on the floor…looking embarrassed.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed a little too loudly, forgetting she was in a taxi.

"Is there a problem miss?"

"N…No not that I think of" she replied sinking further back into the seat.

Lucy had seen her paper…no wonder why she was acting strange last night…it wasn't because she was feeling sick…it was because she had seen what Katelyn wrote on her paper…which meant…

"That means Kevin knows!" she said again loudly when she noticed the taxi driver was pulling into a cemetery.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking…but why are we pulling into a cemetery?

"You said you wanted 12359 Oakstone Lane" he replied pulling in where the front offices were.

"Are you sure this is the address?"

"Positive" the man replied "Would you like for me to wait?"

"Yes, please if you don't mind" she answered stepping out of the cab and slamming the door shut.

"I should be back in about 10 minutes if that's ok with you"

"Take your time" the driver replied leaning back in his seat, looking at that day's current news.

Walking up towards the main entrance Katelyn got a weird feeling in her stomach…it was like she didn't belong there…

Hoping that the driver or the internet site she got the address for him was wrong she went in through the doors and walked up to the counter to an older man.

"Excuse me sir" she said.

"Yes, miss? What can I help you with?" he relied, closing a folder and looking up at her.

"I'm…I'm looking for someone…" she stammered trying to figure out what to say.

"Ok…what's the person's last name?" the older man asked

"Kinkirk…Paul" she managed to squeak out.

The older man walked over to a computer and quickly typed in a name and wrote something a piece of paper before walking back over.

"Here you go miss…if you go out these doors and turn left at the first road and go all the way towards the back you should find it…" he told her before speaking again.

"He must be a popular person this morning…" the older man commented to her before she left

"What do you mean?" she answered back looking confused.

"I had someone come in here asking to borrow a jug so they could fill it up with water and water some plants they had planted"

"Who asked?" she replied curiously

"I'm not sure…an older women…she started telling me about some flowers she had planted and asked me if I wanted any for my wife"

"Oh" was all she could reply before starting to walk away "Thank you again" she yelled over her shoulder.

Walking out to the taxi all she could think of if this man was the right person to begin with…that she might be going to someone's grave that had nothing to do with her.

She hopped into the back of the taxi and gave the directions to the driver and leaned back into her seat while he drove to the grave of what she was hoping wasn't the Paul Kinkirk she was looking for.

While the taxi driver was driving to the back of the cemetery Katelyn could only think of what to expect when she noticed a blue Ford Explorer parked in the way back where the old man had told her to go.

The taxi driver slowed down in front of the blue explorer and came to a stop. "Miss…I believe this is where you want to be" he told her setting down the paper the old man had given her.

Thanking him quickly, she exited the car letting him know that she would only be a moment and would return.

Walking quickly through the graves searching for the name Paul Kinkirk she sighed thankfully every time she passed one…it wasn't until she reached the last headstone where an older women was planting flowers…when she saw the name Paul Steven Kinkirk, husband, father and friend Born: March 15th, 1955 Died: August 1st, 1992

Her heart sunk…she knew it was him the moment she laid her eyes on his name…pausing for a moment to give respect she heard the women say something to her.

"I knew you would come…" the older women stated, standing up from the dirt.


	13. You’re Not Wanted Here

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, or sad, happy or bad I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! **

**A/N: Sadly I don't own 7th Heaven but the story is original and is mine so please don't take it. I also own everyone else except for the characters who play on 7th Heaven**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating…my friend and I did an interview with George Stults and I have been WAY to busy to write!**

**A/N: Blah…I hate this story…I can't wait until it's done…sigh this isn't my best work so I'm hoping you still enjoy it…I think I might only have another two chapters, maybe even three to write!**

  
  
Confused Katelyn spun around to ask the women what she meant.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The older women shook her head no.

"Then what do you mean I knew I would come? She repeated.

"Kevin called me this morning…he figured that you would have gotten this address…" the older women continued on.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Katelyn stammered trying to get all the words the women just said to stop flying around her head.

"His wife…Lucy told him…he wasn't very happy you know…"

"Happy about what?"

"You digging your nose through his father's stuff…" the women snapped.

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I know who you are Katelyn…10 years ago your mother wrote a letter to Paul…except he never got it…but I did"

Katelyn's eyes got big when she finally realized who the woman was. "Are you Brenda? Paul's wife?"

The women dismissed Katelyn's question with her hand and continued on "I wasn't very happy you know…learning that my husband had another child with another women while I was away at college carrying his baby…so you know what I did? I burned the letter…that's right…I burned the letter because to me you don't exist"

Katelyn's eyes started to brim with tears…this women…Kevin's mom was a real bitch…and she wasn't what she was expecting.

"I'm sorry…" Katelyn sobbed "My mom's dying and she wanted me to meet my dad so I would have someone to talk to when she was gone…to tell me what she was like when they were younger"

"Don't you already have a dad I believe? Isn't his name Stephen or something like that?" Brenda questioned bitterly.

"He's not my real dad but he's still my dad" she replied softly wiping her eyes.

"Well Paul isn't your real father either…so get over and don't you dare go anywhere near Glenoak" Brenda threaten.

Katelyn's head snapped up at her last statement "What's wrong with me going back to Glenoak and seeing Kevin my half-brother?" she demanded.

"He doesn't need to know that you're his half sister…he doesn't need anymore brothers and sisters…he already has two of them and that's good enough for him"

"That's not true and you know it"

"I know what I need to know…your mother was a tramp the day Paul met her and she will stay a tramp till the day she dies" Brenda snapped at Katelyn glaring at her.

Katelyn's eyes started to mist again when she started to feel anger towards Brenda building up inside her.

"You don't know what my mother was like…you never even met her…how dare you say something to cruel and so hateful?" she spat out her eyes flashing red.

"I met her once and that was only because Paul practically begged me to invite her to our wedding" she snorted "I didn't want her to come but Paul said that she was one of his best friends"

"That's not true…she said you invited her"

Brenda laughed and shook her head "silly girl…aren't you old enough to know that most parents lie to their children?"

Katelyn took a deep breath before speaking again "As soon as I get back to New York I'm calling Kevin and telling him who I am…and I don't care if you want me to or not" she retorted turning around before Brenda's hand caught her arm and jerked her back.

"Don't you even think about calling or visiting my son do you understand? Leave him and Lucy alone…they don't need you and never will…he will never accept you as his sister do you understand? Let them live their lives and have their children…you don't want to be held responsible if Lucy loses both of her kids this time do you?

Katelyn struggled to comprehend the words before she spoke "Get your hands off of me" she cried in pain struggling to get out of Brenda's grip

"Only if you promise me you will leave them alone…"

"FINE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO!!! JUST LET ME GO!" Katelyn yelled at Brenda who released her grip and took a step back look like she won the battle.

**--------------------------------------**

"Did you call your mom and talk to her?" Lucy demanded placing her arms on her hips staring at her husband.

"Yes" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well nothing…I called her and I told her…she didn't sound to happy about it but she said she would see what she could do"

"That's it?" Lucy replied looking stunned.

"That's it"

"Is there something you're not telling me Kevin Kinkirk?"

"No" was the short answer she got.

"Are you lying?" she asked

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…look Luce I gotta go back to the station...I'll call you before I leave" he told her getting off the couch and wrapped his arms around her and lightly placed his hands on her stomach…kissing the top of her head before he left.

She watched her husband back out of the driveway and watched his trailblazer disappear down the road before she picked up the phone…she had a little investigating to do herself.

**--------------------------------------**

"I want you leave and never come here again…I want you to leave Kevin and his family alone he doesn't need to know he has a half sister" Brenda repeated staring coldly at Katelyn.

"But—"she started to say

"No buts…his life is his life…your life is your own life…they don't need to combine together…so just go home"

"I at least have a right to tell him who I am don't I?"

"No…I'll tell him myself—"she started to say before her cell phone rang.

She looked at the front and frowned before flipping the phone up "Hello Lucy…yes I talked to Kevin…yes honey…I'm dealing with it now…Lucy please don't worry…I have everything taken care of…now just take a nap…you sound tired…alright sweetie…Ben and I'll see you guys in two weeks…I love you to" she said flipping the phone shut and turned back around to where Katelyn was still standing.

"Before I go…what was Paul like?" Katelyn asked quietly staring at the wet grass.

Brenda stopped what she had started to do and looked at Katelyn for a moment before she began to speak.

"It's hard to describe him…you would of have to of met him to understand what I am talking about…he was the guy every girl has always dreamed of…he was sweet, kind, caring…he would never let you stay in one mood if you were angry or upset…he always liked surprises…always surprising others…when we had Kevin he changed…not in a bad way but in a good way…every night before I'd put Kevin to bed he would take him outside and they would watch the sunset every night…it was their daily ritual until Paul passed away…" Brenda stopped speaking suddenly and her softened face turned to stone again as she glared at Katelyn.

Katelyn studied Brenda for a minute and pretended to look at something in the grass before speaking up. "How did he die?"

Brenda seemed to be caught off guard for a minute before she answered "A fire…Paul was a firefighter and had been since the day I met him…he loved chasing the same faceless enemy day after day…there was something about the thrill that caught his attention every time one was started…He was trying to save a little girl's puppy when the roof collapsed and landed on him…he managed to get out but by then it was to late…he had suffered a lot of damage and there was no way he would survive the surgeries…he was alive just long enough to tell the boys and Patty-Mary he loved them" she spoke softly getting tears in her eyes

Katelyn started to wipe away the tears in her eyes…she missed out on meeting from what she was told the greatest man ever to be alive…besides Stephen.

"I'm sorry" Katelyn managed to make out…pushing back the sobs that wanted to rack her body

"There's nothing to be sorry about—"Brenda started to say when Katelyn cut her off.

"I'm sorry that I never go to meet him…I'm sorry that your grandkids won't ever get to know him but it's not fair that your own kids shouldn't know who I am…I am related to them whether you like it or not" she cried

Brenda went to open her mouth to respond when the silence was broken by the ring of a cell phone…Katelyn's cell phone to be exact.

Taking a deep breath, she started to dig around her purse until she found the ringing phone and frowned at the screen before she hit the answer button.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone…she heard nothing but silence and she started to get annoyed.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Katie?" a childish voice said over the phone.

Frowning Katelyn looked confused for a second and answered "Meghan? Is that you?"

"Yes" came the one word reply.

"Is everything ok?" she asked

A few moments of silence came and went before Meghan answered "No"

"Meghan…what's wrong? Did something happen to Mitch or Lizzie?" she asked started to get worried

"No…they are fine…" Meghan replied

"Meghan…sweetie…I'm kind of busy right now…so if your call isn't that important I really need to go…I'll be home in about two hou—" she tried to finish before Meghan interrupted her

"Katie…we need you to come home…Mom just died a couple of minutes ago" she sobbed into the phone.

Katelyn closed her eyes as the cemetery started to go around in circles...all she could hear were the words…"Mom just died" before everything suddenly went black.


	14. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there)**

**A/N: Sadly I'm sick and tired of saying the same thing over and over again...so just read the disclaimer on the first chapter and I won't have to say anymore ;-)**

**A/N: Yes!! I finally updated this story...even though I sort of hate it I still will update it for those who love it...I think I have another 3 more chapters to write and then this story will be complete...oh yeah sorry for not updating all my stories in a while...life has been busy and I had to publish our interivew with George Stults on our website.**

**A/N: TorturedMind was kind enough to lend me her talent of writing for this chapter!!**

**  
  
**

She felt her eyes fluttering…like they were trying to open…like they were trying to tell her something…

She sat up with her eyes still closed and started to rub them before opening them up...she couldn't remember why she was on the ground…

Opening her eyes, she quickly had to shield them again because of the bright white light…when suddenly she heard a voice…

"Katelyn you're going to be ok"

"Mom? Is that you?" she struggled to get the words out while trying to stand up at the same time.

She peered into the white light before she jumped back almost three feet when two figures started to move towards her…they looked like they were gliding across the room…actually they looked like they were floating.

She wanted to scream…and when she opened her mouth nothing came out…she started to breathe a lot more heavily now…she was starting to get scared…

"Mom? Is that you? Please whoever it is…just say something" she begged the two figures that were still coming towards her.

She needed to get out…she felt like she was being suffocated…but that was before she heard another voice…this time it was a males voice…

"Katelyn…don't be afraid...were here…both of us" the male voice spoke softly to her.

Startled Katelyn held her breath before speaking "Who are the both of us?" she questioned.

"Your mom and I" the male voice said, suddenly he appeared out of no where

Katelyn's eyes got wide when she saw him…immediately she knew who he was…it was Paul

"Paul?" she questioned before she knew what she wanted to say.

He smiled at her, nodding his head "I'm the guilty party" he replied

Stunned Katelyn started to stutter "but your….your…dead" she finally got out

He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders when the other figure appeared.

"Hi sweetie"

Katelyn gasped…her mom was standing right there in front of her…but didn't Meghan say that she had passed away?

"This can't be happening" she moaned closing her eyes and counting to ten before she opened them hoping that what she was seeing would go away…

Yet, neither of the figures had moved and they were standing in the same spot before she had closed her eyes.

"Mom?" Katelyn questioned. "I...I thought you were dead."

Monica smiled tenderly at her daughter before replying "Well, I am honey. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, and how proud I am of you."

"How can you be proud of me? I screwed up" Katelyn sobbed.

"No honey you didn't. You married a wonderful man, and you have a beautiful baby girl whom I love very much."

Paul spoke up then, "Katelyn, I know you don't really know me, but I've been watching over you your entire life."

"My entire life?" she repeated.

"You entire life" he smiled.

"How? I mean my mom never told you about me"

"I know, but I always just knew you were mine," he sighed. "I don't know how, but I just knew."

"How did you know if you never saw me?" Katelyn pressed.

Paul looked guilty for a minute before he spoke "I ran into your mom one year down in New York City…I was at a firefighter's convention and was walking around and I ran into your mom…she was walking with you in the toy section…you were so little and so beautiful I just knew at that instant you were mine but I didn't say anything…."

"You knew? And you didn't say anything? Not even to my mom?" Katelyn yelled jumping up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I knew she was married. I didn't want to ruin that for her," Paul explained. "I'm really sorry sweetie. Even though I wasn't around, I've always loved you."

"I forgive you," Katelyn said. "It's just so hard. Mommy, please don't leave me."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks and Monica stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman.

"It's alright, honey. It's my time to go, but I'll always be there watching over you."

"You can't leave…I still need you…I need you to help me raise my daughter, I need you to be there for me…mom…please don't go" Katelyn sobbed harder into her mother's shoulder.

"I just told you Katie…I'll never be gone…I'll always be here watching you" Monica told her softly, before kissing her lightly on the cheek and removed her arms from around Katelyn.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry Katie but it's time for us to go"

"Go? You can't go now mom…please stay with me…" Katelyn begged.

Katelyn watched as her parents faded away slowly. She screamed for them to stay a little longer, but as she sat up they weren't there. Kevin's mother was leaning over and shaking her. She was saying something about scaring her, and screaming.

Katelyn tried to focus, but she couldn't. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest. The only sound to escape her throat was a squeak, and then she burst into tears. Kevin's mom felt bad for the girl. Her mother just died, and she knew what it was like to lose someone you loved.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" she asked her.

"Mitch. M...my hus...band?" Katelyn sobbed.

"Do you know where your cell phone is sweetie?" Brenda asked searching around Katelyn trying to find it before she had fainted.

"I thought it was in my purse" Katelyn replied through her sobs.

Brenda shook her head a little bit and started to search around Katelyn where she had landed…a few moments later she spotted it to the right of Katelyn and picked it up.

"Is there a certain number I should try first?"

"I…I…I…"that was all Katelyn could say before another round of fresh tears started to pour.

"Never mind…I'll see what I can find" Brenda muttered under her breath before she started to search Katelyn's phone book for a number to reach Mitch.

**--------------------------------------**

Mitch was walking around the kitchen like a crazy man…He had just received a call from a distressed Meghan and heard the awful news about Monica. Meghan was going to call Katie next... the right thing was for Katie to hear it from her own sister.

He just wished that she would call him and tell him that she was coming home so they could go over to her parent's house and stay with the rest of the family…they would need her right now and she would need them.

"Katie where the hell are you?" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Just then he heard a whimper over the baby monitor…little Elizabeth was waking up from her nap and she wanted the whole world to know.

Smiling to himself as he jumped up the stairs two by two he reached her door and stood there and watched as she cooed herself back to sleep again.

Shaking his head he walked towards the master bedroom hoping that he could also coo himself back to sleep.

**--------------------------------------**

Brenda finally found a number labeled "Mitch" and dialed it. After about four rings a man answered groggily.

"Hi, um is this Mitch?" she asked him.

"Yes," Mitch told the lady. He heard a woman sobbing in the background and then his heart sank. He knew that cry. It was Katelyn.

"Is Katie there? I hear her. Who are you?" Mitch asked, but cut her off before she could reply.

"Let me talk to Katie! Put her on the phone!" he demanded.

"I would, but she's in hysterics. Can you come get her or something? She's at the Buffalo Cemetery," Brenda told him.

Mitch just sighed…that was the last thing he wanted to do was go and pick his wife up at a cemetery.

"Sure…I'm in the outskirts of New York City right now so it might take me a while to get there…do you think you could meet me some place?"

Brenda thought for a moment and looked behind her towards Paul's burial plot and the unplanted flowers that were still in the plastic pots…she didn't want to have anything else to do with Katelyn but for Paul's sake she would make a sacrifice.

"Yeah…I live about a good two hours away from the city so if we could meet half way that'd work:

Mitch sighed with relief…at least it wouldn't take him forever to get there and forever to get back to her parent's house.

**--------------------------------------**

Brenda eased Katelyn off of the ground and guided the sobbing woman towards her car. Katelyn's motor skills were working on autopilot and allowed the older woman to lead her into the passenger's seat. Before she knew it, Mitch had his arms wrapped around her

Mitch mouthed 'thank you' to the woman and held his wife while rocking her back and forth. Brenda looked down and saw a stroller with a beautiful baby in it. She glanced back up and realized she had to tell Kevin about Katelyn. It wasn't fair to him not to know about his...other sister.****


	15. Without you

**A/N: I don't own 7th heaven but I do own George Stults World and the entire Spencer/ Hepler /Tharp family though, so don't sue me if you want money because that's something I don't have!**

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there)**

**A/N: I'll be gone from 07/22-07/26 so I won't have anything else posted but this chapter …so if you guys want to know what happens next don't forget to leave reviews!!!**

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Betsy (a.k.a Star2717) and Sara (a.k.a Shouhei) for helping me out!**

**  
  
**

****

****

Katelyn couldn't figure out how she managed to make it through the week without Mitch at her side.

She barely remembered Brenda driving her halfway somewhere to meet Mitch…all she could remember was the conversation that she had with both of her parents…minutes after her sister called to tell her that her mom died.

The only thing she could remember from that day was Mitch's arms around her telling her that everything would be ok.

It took her a while to believe that her mom had died without her being there…for the first day or so Katelyn was in a complete daze…she would walk around her parent's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of her mom making cookies for Allyson or baking her famous chocolate cake.

But she never saw anything…just a plain room with nothing but reminders of her mom.

She didn't cry while she was at her parent's house…no she couldn't she had to be strong for her brothers and sisters especially Allyson because with her being the youngest she didn't exactly know what was going on…she was only 5 years old and thought that momma had taken a vacation but would be back soon.

It took both Stephen and her to plan the funeral in less than three days and luckily those three days went by fast and they didn't have to worry about her brothers or sisters and even her own daughter.

Mitch and her brothers Michael and James basically took over and cared for the younger ones while still adding their opinions about the funeral and the viewing. They made sure that her three sisters, younger brother and her own daughter were always busy and that they didn't have time to ask questions…especially Allyson who still couldn't figure out that momma wasn't coming home and that she was in Heaven with Jesus.

Sinking down into one of the overstuff chairs like she had done so long ago in her father's officer she let the sobs over take her body.

She cried for the grandchildren her mom would never see, the parties, the get togethers and the marriages of her brothers and sisters.

She cried for the times that she and her mom wouldn't share, the memories that Elizabeth would never have and the love that would never be there.

Wrapping her arms around her knees she pulled her body closer, closing her eyes so she could feel what warmth she had left in her.

_"Don't worry my daughter I told you I'll never be gone and that I'll always be watching"_

Katelyn jerked her head up and looked around the room. "Who said that?"

When no one answered her back she stretched the kinks out of her back and gasped when she saw what time it was.

It was almost 9 o'clock! She had slept for almost 4 hours which was probably the most sleep she had gotten all day.

Crawling out the chair she headed towards the kitchen to see if her husband and daughter were still there. She had a feeling that the small bundle that her husband was holding would bring her more comfort than any food or drink ever could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenda was pacing back and forth between the living room and the kitchen.

All thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only…Katelyn.

Ever since that meeting at Paul's grave made her start to re-think her choice about not telling Kevin, Ben and Patty-Mary that they had another sister…well at least they had a half sister they didn't know about.

"Hey you" she heard her husband George say from the top of the stairs. He was already in his bathrobe waiting for her to come up so they could read a section of the couple's bible that they had recently purchased at the local Family Christian Bookstore.

"What?"

"You planning on sleeping sometime soon?" he asked walking down the stairs to the landing.

"Yeah, in a little bit" she sighed as she stopped to look at her husband.

"Something bothering you?"

"No" she lied not looking up but staring at the floor instead.

"Bre" George said sternly "I know that look. You get it every time something happens and you never want to talk about it"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" she replied raising her voice a littler louder this time.

"Fine but you know where I'll be if you do" he replied stiffly before turning around and walking back up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

Sighing as hard as she could she swallowed a deep breath of air before disappearing into her office and closing the door behind her.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small photo album that she usually kept hidden, even her own husband and children didn't know it existed.

It held the contents of her life with Paul, her children and her current life.

It held her kids birth announcements, their grade school pictures, their graduation pictures, and Kevin's wedding picture to Lucy and her first granddaughter Leah Renee.

For herself she had her wedding day picture with Paul, the pictures of her and Paul holding each of their kids the day they were born, Paul's death announcement and her wedding picture to George.

In every picture she knew that there was something missing but she couldn't place her finger on it until it hit her full force like a brick.

How was she ever going to tell her kids that they had another sister?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was glancing at her stomach in the full length mirror that was in the guest bedroom or soon to be nursery when Kevin rounded the corner and started to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my stomach"

"What for?" he asked kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"To see what it looked like now"

"Haven't you seen your stomach like that before?"

"Yeah but this time it's different, there are two babies in there not one" she told him pulling her shirt back down.

"Have you decided on what color you want this room to be?" he asked her glazing around the room.

"No, not yet but I was thinking yellow or just white for now"

"Luce" he said suddenly.

"What?"

"I want to know what we are having"

She frowned and wrinkled her nose before speaking "What for?"

"I want to have fun decorating the nursery if we have two boys or two girls or one of each"

"But I thought ---"

"I know what you thought…that I didn't want to know but I changed my mind" he told her leaning up against the spare dresser.

She sighed as she walked over towards the big bay window that faced their backyard "If that's what you what"

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"I want whatever you want Kevin Kinkirk" she responded back walking over and putting her arm around his waist as they quietly watched the sun start to set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katelyn stifled a sob as she looked through a photo album of her and her mother. Mitch entered the room and sat down next to her and looked over her shoulder.

"So, what's going on in this picture?" he asked her.

"Oh, well my mom and I were baking Christmas cookies and my dad turned on the radio," Katelyn laughed. "We started singing along to the radio using the wooden spoons as microphones."

Her laugh soon turned to tears and she looked at Mitch.

"I miss her so much. I just wish I could have been there to say goodbye."

Mitch wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her when the doorbell rang. He motioned for James to get it and just held Katelyn.

James opened the door and their Aunt Jackie and Uncle Rob with her two cousins Maggie and Lauren without their husbands and children.

"Hi James" Jackie said to him giving him a swift hug before entering the house.

"Hi Aunt Jackie" he replied hugging her back, letting her go as she stepped into the house.

The same scene was repeated with Maggie, Lauren and then a handshake between him and Rob.

"Where's your dad?" Rob asked.

"I think he's upstairs trying to get Allyson to sleep"

"Why isn't Katelyn doing that?" Jackie snapped at him angrily.

"I don't know why don't you go and ask her?" James replied nastily back.

Everyone in the Hepler family knew that Jackie St. Paul did not like Katelyn but no one knew exactly why. The real reason was because Jackie knew Katelyn wasn't her brother's child.

Entering the living room they saw Mitch comforting Katelyn who still had tears coming down her cheeks.

"I think Stephen would appreciate it if you two wouldn't make out in public on his couch" Jackie snapped at them.

"Aunt Jackie" Katelyn said suddenly jumping up form the couch.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" she asked nervously looking back and forth between Mitch and James.

"I came here to help my baby brother out of course since you obviously can't do the job" the older women responded.

"She's doing a fine job right now" a male voice cut in walking into the living room towards his sister.

"Oh Stevie…I'm so sorry about Monica I knew how much you loved her" she told him getting tears in her eyes and she gave her brother a hug.

Katelyn just glared at the older women whom she had been forced to call "aunt" all her life.

"This is bullshit" she mouthed to her husband who could only shrug his shoulders.

It was then only Katelyn noticed that Maggie and Lauren were standing behind their dad and walked towards them.

"Maggie! Lauren! I haven't seen you guys in while" she exclaimed hugging her cousins.

"Hi Katelyn. I'm so sorry about your mom," Lauren said.

"Yeah, me too," Katelyn replied softly.

"Well, can we see your daughter?" Maggie asked.

"Oh yeah."

She led them up the stairs to where the baby was sleeping and Katelyn was glad to be away from Jackie. That woman was so mean to her, and she needed to be away from her. Katelyn didn't know if she'd be able to control her actions around her, otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs another conversation was going on between Jackie and Stephen who were in the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you letting that girl come into your home?" she demanded.

"She's my daughter Jackie I'm not going to turn her away when she needs me the most right now" he replied.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD? THAT GIRL IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" she practically yelled at him.

"Would you keep your voice down? I have three other children who are in bed sleeping"

"You didn't answer my question Stephen"

"I don't have to Jackie. For the last 27 years of my life and hers she has been my daughter and always will until the day I die" he told her simply rolling up the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"Doesn't it bother you that your wife practically cheated on you and then turned around and lied to you about her daughter?" she hissed at him.

"My wife didn't cheat on me Jackie and you know it" he told her angrily.

"The hell she didn't"

"Damn it Jackie that's enough! Either you accept Katelyn as my daughter or you leave my house and never come back it's your choice" he told her walking out of the kitchen leaving his sister dumbfounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three days later _

Katelyn clasped Mitch's hand tightly as the minister spoke about what a wonderful woman Monica was. She was in shock almost, and the tears wouldn't come. Inside, she was sobbing her poor heart out, but on the outside her face was like stone. She just stared straight ahead, but not really looking at anything.

Finally, the whole funeral was over and the family went up to view the body one last time. When it was Katelyn's turn, she looked into the casket and saw her mother. Her eyes were closed and she looked pale. Water fell on her porcelain complexion. She didn't know where the water came from until she felt a tear dripping off her chin. That's when she broke down.

"Mommy," she sobbed as she grabbed her cold lifeless hand.

"Mommy, please don't leave me."

"Katie, sweetie come on" she heard the voice of Stephen as he gingerly removed his dead wife's hand from his daughters grip and lead her towards the rest of her family.

With Stephen practically guiding her towards her family Allyson jumped up from Mitch's lap and ran right up to Katelyn with tears streaming out of her big blue eyes.

"Katie" she sobbed a Katelyn bent down and stroked her long blonde curly hair.

"Yeah Allie?"

"Mommy's gone isn't she?" the little girl asked burying her head into Katelyn's shoulder.

"She's gone sweetie but she'll always be here" she told her pointing to her where her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

"I want her to come back"

"I know you do sweetie so do I" she told her fighting hard to keep her own tears from spilling.

'Who's going to be my new mommy?" Allyson cried.

"I'm not sure sweetie"

"Will you be my mommy?" the little girl asked innocently looking up.

Katelyn choked back tears when she shook her head. "I can't Allie I'm already someone else's mommy but I'm your sister and nothing will ever change that"

Looking up she saw her dad close his eyes and grab onto the chair that Mitch was sitting at. She knew he couldn't take much more of this when Jackie came waltzing into the room.

"Oh good I was hoping all of you would be in here" she told them.

"What do you want Aunt Jackie?" James spoke up.

"I came to tell you guys that Rob and I are treating you guys to Lunch" she told them softly "so if you want to follow us in your cars we will be outside waiting for you" and what that she bounded back out of the room leaving the family alone once again.

"I can't eat dad" Katelyn told her father point blank.

"Katie—"he started to say.

"I can't dad I already feel sick to my stomach as is and eating lunch with her would make it worse"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I think I'll go back to the house and lie down until you guys come back"

"Are you sure Katie?" Mitch asked her this time

"I'm sure" she replied.

"Well if you change your mind sweetie give me a call" her dad said giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking Allyson's hand and Kyle's hand and walked out the door.

The rest of her brothers and sisters followed until it was just Mitch, a sleeping Elizabeth and herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us KT?" Mitch asked again.

"I'm sure" she stated simply.

"I'm worried about you"

"I know"

"Do you want me to take Elizabeth or do you want to take her back with you?" he asked with uncertainty.

"I'll take her back" she replied taking Elizabeth out of his arms and cradling her.

"All right I'll bring you something back babe"

With a quick kiss to her cheek Mitch walked out the door leaving Katelyn and Elizabeth to themselves.

"Hi Lizzie," Katelyn said to her.

"I'm really sorry you won't remember your grandma. She was wonderful." She told her daughter as she walked out of the room turning the light off as left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One month later_

Brenda stood outside the door and nervously awaited this confrontation between Katelyn. The last time she saw her was when she was bawling into her husband's arms. Now, she had to admit to this woman that she was wrong. Brenda hated being wrong. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

Katelyn was changing Elizabeth when she heard someone at the door. Quickly, she put a new diaper on her and then carried her to see who was there.

"Just a minute," she called.

Finally, she opened it and her mouth fell open. Her biological father's wife was standing on her doorstep. Katelyn had no idea what was going on, but she was interested in what this woman had to say to her. With her free hand, she ushered the woman into her home and told her to have a seat on her couch.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Brenda shook her head no.

"Anything to eat?"

Again Brenda shook her head no.

"Do you mind if I bring Elizabeth in here while we talk?"

Brenda cleared her throat "no, go ahead it's your house dear"

Katelyn gave her a quick smile and picked up Elizabeth out of her pack and play setting her on the carpet with a few toys at her feet.

"Can I ask what you are doing here?" she asked without looking up.

"I wanted to talk to you…before I talked to Kevin" Brenda replied.

"What about this time? That if he sees me for him to shoot?" she asked sarcastically.

"No" this time the women was quiet.

"Then what?"

"I want to tell him the truth" she stuttered leaving Katelyn looking shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy had just gotten home lugging three cans of paint into the house when she heard the phone ring.

Setting them on the counter she rushed to reach the phone but was to late. The answering machine had already picked up.

Smiling she leaned against the counter listening to the corny message Kevin had recorded last night while she was away at her parent's house.

_You have reached Kevin, Lucy and babies one and two Kinkirk. We are either decorating the nursery, at Lamaze class or even in Labor! So please leave a message after the beep and we'll try to get back._

Shaking her head she made a mental note to beat him up when he got home later that night and would force him to change it back.

_"Hi Mrs. Kinkirk this is Jessica at Dr. Jacob's office we are just confirming your appointment for tomorrow at __3pm__. We will see you there otherwise"_

Smiling she grabbed two of the paint cans and started up the back stairs this time with a happier more up beat to her step.

Tomorrow she and Kevin were going to find out if they were having little boys, little girls or maybe once of each!


	16. Information Overload

**A/N: I don't own 7th heaven but I do own George Stults World and the entire Spencer/ Hepler /Tharp family though, so don't sue me if you want money because that's something I don't have!**

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there)**

**A/N: Thanks to my Sara (a.k.a Shouhei) for helping me out!**

**A/N: Sorry for taking a long time with this chapter…I ran out of ideas but I got some more…look out though…it seems this story will have only 4 more chapters left until its done!**

**  
  
**

Katelyn just stared at the older women in front of her with her mouth wide open "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said I think it's time I told my kids about you" Brenda replied.

"Wha---What for? Why now?"

"Why not?" Brenda stated simply.

"What made you change your mind all of a sudden?" Katelyn questioned as she picked Elizabeth off the floor and stood her up holding her with both hands.

"Well, I just realized that they should know about you. What happened wasn't your fault, and it wasn't my kid's fault, either. They should know they have a sister."

Katelyn stared at her in shock for a few minutes before clearing her throat to speak.

"I guess…I guess I still don't understand…what changed your mind? Was it something I said or did? Or did Kevin find out?"

Brenda shook her head "Katelyn it wasn't anything you said or did and no Kevin hasn't found out yet…well at least I don't think he has anyways. I just thought that it's time you kids got to know each other…Kevin and Lucy are having two kids, Ben isn't married but dating Lauren seriously and Patty-Mary has an on again off again relationship with Greg"

Katelyn looked shocked for a second "I have a sister and another brother…besides Kevin?"

"You didn't know?"

"No…how old are Ben and Patty-Mary?"

"Ben is 26 and Patty-Mary is 23"

"So I would have been between Kevin and Ben then"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 27"

"Kevin was born in September of 1978…when were you born then?"

"January of 1979"

"Oh wow" Brenda said softly.

"Maaaaaaaammmmmmma" a little voice piped up.

Katelyn looked down in shock at her daughter. Had she heard right? Did Elizabeth just say her first word? It only took a moment to get over her momentary shock before she began hugging and kissing baby Elizabeth.

"Oh, that's right baby! I'm your Mama, yes I am! Oh your daddy's going to be sorry he missed this!"

Brenda looked at the woman with a small smile on her face. For the first time, Brenda truly felt happy that Katelyn was part of her family. Even though it wasn't through the best of circumstances, she was still a successful young woman with a beautiful family.

"Well I think I should get going now" Brenda told Katelyn after a few minutes of silence.

"So soon?" Katelyn frowned still clutching onto Elizabeth.

"Well it looks like your busy" Brenda replied nodding towards Elizabeth who still had a smile on her face.

"I'm not that busy…Mitch will be home soon but he always cooks dinner…thank god for him because I can't tell the difference between a tablespoon and a teaspoon" she laughed.

"Would you like to stay?" Katelyn said suddenly

"For what?" Brenda replied fumbling around for words.

"Dinner"

"Oh I couldn't I have to get—"

"Please? I mean you don't have to but it'd really mean a lot"

"I really can't I have to meet my husband at church tonight"

"Oh" Katelyn replied disappointedly.

"Maybe next time?"

"Umm…sure" Brenda replied sounding uncertain of her answer.

"Here is my number just call when you want to meet" Katelyn replied warmly handing the women her business card and escorting her to the front door.

"Thanks for coming over"

"No…thank you for letting me come over" Brenda replied before the front door shut tightly.

Katelyn watched the older women walk to her car, get in and back down the driveway before she thought of something.

Brenda would have been her step-mom and her daughter's grandma if things had been different.

Katelyn turned back around and walked towards her daughter who was playing on the floor with her toys. Somehow she couldn't wait for her husband to come home and tell him what their little girl did today!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

Lucy and Kevin were sitting in their doctor's office waiting to be called back for their sonogram appointment. They both decided that having twins was a big enough surprise and they wanted to find out the sex of the babies.

Annie had no desire to know what they were, though, and Eric agreed with her. Kevin and Lucy promised not to tell them the genders. Lucy smiled nervously at Kevin and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Lucy Kinkirk?" a nurse called.

Both Kevin and Lucy silently rose and followed the woman into a back room. She gave Lucy a paper gown to put on and left the room for her to get ready.

Lucy got undressed and slipped into the robe, and Kevin tied it for her. Then, she sat on the examining bed and waited for her doctor.

Dr. Jacob's entered the room with a smile on his face and sat down on a small swivel stool, while opening up her chart.

"Hi Lucy. Kevin," he greeted them.

"Hi Dr. Jacobs," Lucy replied.

"Well, if you can put your feet in the stirrups, we'll have a quick check and then we'll do an ultrasound."

Lucy obliged and leaned her head back against the pillows as Dr. Jacobs examined her. It was over quickly, and the doctor put the sheet back down and allowed Lucy to put her feet down.

"Alright, everything looks good," he told them as he wrote something down in her chart.

"You wanted to know the sex of the babies, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Kevin said, and Lucy nodded with him.

"Okay, I'll send a nurse in here to set you up and I'll be back in a few minutes."

After he left Lucy grinned at Kevin with excitement and relief in her eyes. He returned her smile and rubbed her stomach to feel the babies kick.

A nurse entered their room as he was pulling his hand away and walked over to the couple.

"Okay, have you ever had a sonogram before?" she asked them, cheerfully.

"Yes, I have," Lucy said, with a little sadness in her voice as she thought about her first child.

The nurse smiled reassuringly, not understanding the sad tone in the young woman's voice and lifted her gown up to expose her growing tummy.

She squeezed some gold gel onto the growing mound and smeared it to cover most of her belly.

Then, she turned a small monitor up as she placed an ultra-sensitive microphone onto her tummy.

Adjusting the volume, two heartbeats filled the room. Lucy loved to hear her babies' hearts, it made her feel better knowing that they were okay.

The nurse left them both alone, and went to get the doctor.

In the meantime, Kevin and Lucy just held each others hand, waiting for the doctor.

He soon returned and listened to the strong heartbeats, as they overlapped each other.

Walking over to them, he took the microphone off of Lucy's stomach, and instantly the heartbeats stopped.

Then, he placed a small device on Lucy's stomach and turned their attention towards a screen.

Two 3-D babies slowly came into view. Lucy looked in amazement at the detail this provided. The babies were so clear.

"Well, as you can see, one of the babies is facing the other way, but we can see the other one clearly. The one facing us is a... boy. Congratulations!"

Kevin squeezed Lucy's hand as he noticed the tears starting to form at her eyes.

He ran his fingers through her hair "Luce what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she sighed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell"

"Do you know what this means?" she asked him putting her hand lightly on his cheek.

"No what?" he asked shaking his head.

"We have to think up a boy's name. And since we don't know the sex of the other baby, then we have to think up another boy's name and a girls' name!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenda stared at the phone willing to make herself pick it up and dial Kevin's house.

She picked up the phone and started to dial their number when the back door flew opened and slammed shut which made her nervous and slam the phone down back in its cradle.

"Bre?" she heard her husbands voice in the kitchen.

"I'm in the family room" she yelled back after clearing her throat.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked walking into the family room and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I was going to call Kevin"

"What for?"

"To see how their doctor's appointment went"

"Oh…weren't they supposed to call us?"

"Well yeah but I couldn't wait"

George laughed "Anxious are we?"

Brenda smiled sheepishly "Could you tell?"

George put his arm around his wife's shoulders "Nahh…if it wasn't for the million baby clothes, books or toys around here I wouldn't be able to tell" he joked leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

But Brenda pulled away which was something she had never done before.

"Is something wrong Bre?"

She sighed before looking at her husband "George…we need to talk"

George chuckled lightly "That's never a good thing when your wife tells you that"

"I'm serious"

"Is it about us?"

"No…well sort of" she replied.

George frowned "What do you mean sort of?"

Taking a deep breath, Brenda started to tell him the story.

"Kevin, Ben and Patty-Mary have another sister" she told him.

The whole story. Everything about how Paul had cheated on her while she was away at school, to why they got back together.

George was silent through the entire story until Brenda finally finished with the reason why she needed to tell Kevin about Katelyn.

"Well," George began. "I think you should tell him, and I'm glad you were honest with me."

Brenda visibly relaxed and wrapped her arms around her husband.

They didn't need words to tell each other how they felt; George knew Brenda was glad he wasn't mad at her for not telling him.

But in all honesty, he knew what happened between her and her first husband was none of his business. So, they just sat on the couch and held each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the doctor's office hand in hand they walked towards the car.

"How do you like the name Trent?" Lucy asked to the passenger side door waiting for Kevin to unlock it.

She waited for a response as she opened the door and saw the expression on Kevin's face.

"What?" she laughed buckling her seat belt "It was just a suggestion"

"Yeah, one that we aren't going to use again" he joked lightly.

"Oohh come on that wasn't so bad"

"Yeah it was Luce" he told her bluntly putting the key into the ignition and starting the car.

"Some help your gonna be" she mumbled as they left the parking lot.

He laughed "come on Luce…I don't know a lot about baby names. Why don't we stop by the bookstore and pick up one of those baby name books before we go home?"

Lucy grinned "That's a great idea"

"Better than the idea you had before" he kidded.

"That's not fair! No jokes on the pregnant one!" she exclaimed crossing her arms over and pouting all the way to the bookstore.


	17. Hard

**A/N: OMG I'm so so sorry you guys for not updating this for an entire month! I started school again on the 6th of September and I have been so busy and so not in the mood to write I totally bombed on everything! But don't worry because Ideas are starting to be formed again and I'm in the writing mood! So look for more chapters of Secrets, TOTY and even some of the other stories that I had to put on the back burner!**

**A/N: I don't own 7th heaven but I do own George Stults World and the entire Spencer/ Hepler /Tharp family though, so don't sue me if you want money because that's something I don't have!**

**A/N: I love reviews...heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there)**

**A/N: Thanks to my Sara (a.k.a Shouhei) for helping me out!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Katelyn was at the dinner table when Mitch came home at his same time. She had just put Elizabeth down for her 6 o'clock nap when he walked in.

"Hey" he spoke kissing the top of Katelyn's head.

"Hey yourself" she replied taking a sip of water from her glass "how was work?"

"Same as always" he laughed setting his briefcase on top of the table.

"Anything new?"

Katelyn nodded. Her eyes were shining with pride and that was something Mitch couldn't help but notice.

"What?"

"Elizabeth" was all she could squeak out.

"Elizabeth what?" he prodded.

"She said her first word" Katelyn responded back enthusiastically.

"She did?" He replied looking stunned. "What did she say?"

"Momma" she replied beaming.

"That's great Kat" he exclaimed walking over and giving his wife a kiss on the lips along with a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" he frowned noticing that she hadn't hugged him back.

Katelyn shook her head and pulled away from him sighing as she did so.

"Kat?" he prodded.

"It's just that..." she started to say before trailing off.

"Just what?"

"It's just that I wish my mom where here so I could call her and tell her" Katelyn replied starting to get misty eyed.

"You can always call my mom"

Katelyn looked up and smiled at Mitch through her tear stained eyes. "I know but it's not the same...we don't have the same kind of bond as my mom and I had"

"I know Kat" he murmured running his fingers through her hair "but sometimes there are things that just need to be changed to make for new things coming your way"

Katelyn looked up at Mitch her piercing green eyes which still held traces of tears "what are you talking about?"

Mitchell grabbed one of the dining room chairs and brought it over to where Katelyn was sitting down and grabbed one of her hands.

"I'm talking about us Katelyn our family...you, me and Elizabeth"

Katelyn tightened her grip on Mitchell's hand "are you trying to tell me you want a divorce? I don't want a divorce Mitch...I know we have had our problems but isn't getting a divorce jumping way head in advance?" she asked him bursting into another fresh round of tears.

Mitch shook his head and gave a short laugh "oh Katelyn I'm not talking about a divorce I'm talking about moving"

Katelyn's head snapped up as soon as she heard the word moving. "What do you mean moving?"

Mitch cleared his throat "I got an offer today that would move us to Glenoak where Kevin lives and I thought that I'd come home and talk to you about it"

"Are you serious?"

Mitch nodded his head "as serious as my boss was to me when he told me the same thing"

"When would we have to move?"

"In about three months"

Katelyn quickly calculated something in her head "are you going to be out there first or are we all going to come out at once?"

Mitch shrugged his shoulders "I don't know it's whatever we want to do"

Katelyn bit her lip "I don't know Mitch...I don't know if I could stand to be away from my dad...he's going to need our help soon once Allyson is out for the summer"

Mitch sighed and got up from the kitchen table replacing the chair. "This was why I was afraid to bring it up to you...I love your dad I really do Kat but we have to do what's best for us...not what's best for your dad."

"What do you mean what's best for us? What's best for us is to live here...where my family is at so I can be here to help them when they need it not 3000 miles away" she blurted out standing up.

"Damn it Katelyn it's been a month since your mom died hasn't that taught you anything? I know it's taught me that I need to live for myself and my family, that every moment should be cherished like it's your last" Mitch told her sharply.

Katelyn froze and grabbed the back of the chair when a wave of dizziness came over her. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before she opened them back up and began to speak.

"I don't know what your plans are Mitchell...but if you move to Glenoak I won't be going out there and neither will Elizabeth" she said softly and walked out of the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy and Kevin had just pulled up in front of their house when Kevin's cell phone rang.

"Kinkirk" he answered "Oh hi Ruthie, yes she's right here you want to talk to her? Alright hold on a sec" he replied handing the phone over to Lucy.

"It's Ruthie"

Lucy rolled her eyes and took the phone from him "Thank you Dr. Obvious like I couldn't tell" she laughed putting the phone up to hear ear.

"Hey Ruthie"

"Hi"

"What are you up to?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, I'm waiting for you guys to get home so I can find out the news before everyone else" she replied.

"Fat chance"

Ruthie made a noise "Ugh! This is so not fair! I'm always the first to know everything! Can't you make exception this time?" she pleaded.

Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her seatbelt and opened the passenger side door. "I'm sorry Ruthie but you are going to find out like the rest of—"she started to say when she heard the familiar beep of calling waiting cut in.

"Ruthie I'll call you back and we can discuss this later" she told her before switching over to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Lucy? It's Brenda...is Kevin there?"

"Oh, hi Brenda...yeah Kevin is here actually he just got out of the car and is carrying my baby name book" Lucy replied giggling at the fake strained look Kevin was giving her as he carried the four baby books they bought at the bookstore just an hour ago.

"Kevin, the phone's for you" she told him as she walked closer to him.

"Like I can really answer it right now Luce" he said sarcastically as he handed her the bag and took the cell phone from Lucy's outstretched hand.

"Who is it?" he mouthed before answering the phone.

"Your mother" Lucy replied rolling her eyes as she walked to the backdoor and grabbed the key's out of Kevin's hand and went inside.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Great"

A long period of silence fell between the son and mother before Brenda spoke up again.

"Well aren't you going to tell me anything?"

Kevin laughed "I would but if I did Lucy would kill me...besides we are going to the Camden's at 7p.m tonight so we can tell everyone at the same time"

Brenda sighed "Well that's not really fair now is it?"

Kevin laughed again "No it's not fair but Lucy gets what she wants when she's pregnant"

Brenda laughed "That's true"

Kevin looked at his watched and looked to see what time it was "Oh wow it's almost 6 o'clock mom I've got to get going or else we won't make it to the Camden's in time...was there something you wanted?"

Brenda gulped when she realized she was starting to get nervous "Yeah there was something that I wanted to tell you but it um...can wait a little bit"

"All right I'll talk to you later mom" Kevin replied hanging up the phone.

Brenda stared at the receiver listening to the dead dial tone. How was she ever going to tell him when she couldn't come to terms with it herself?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving a little after 7 Lucy and Kevin walked right into the Camden home like they usually do but this time the got the surprise of their life.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled at them.

Lucy let out a whimper of surprise and grabbed Kevin's hand "What are you guys trying to do? Make me go into labor early?"

Mary looked over at Carlos who looked at Matt and Sarah who looked at Simon and Ruthie who looked at Sam and David who looked at Eric and Annie both of whom had an innocent look on their face.

"Okay so it wasn't the best idea in the world" Eric admitted as he took Lucy's purse and their coats and laid them on top of the table.

"It's ok dad" Lucy whispered giving him a hug.

"Lou, Lou" 2-year-old Alex chanted as he toddled over to where Lucy and Eric were standing and held his hands towards Lucy.

"Hey sweetie" Lucy replied picking him and putting him awkwardly on her side.

"You're getting to get too big for me" she giggled as she kissed him on top of his head.

"Where's the food?" she asked looking innocent while everyone just laughed.

"It's in the kitchen Luce" her mom replied taking Alex out of her arms.

"Great cuz I'm starved" she laughed heading into the kitchen through the living room. That's when they all heard her squeal with excitement.

"I see she found her gifts already" Ruthie replied sarcastically as the rest of the Camden's followed her.

"What gifts?" Kevin asked looking confused.

"You know the gifts...the ones that we bought" Matt replied

"Yeah...those ones" Alicia, Sarah and Matt's oldest daughter repeated after her dad.

"Hey Al" Kevin replied scooping her up.

"Uncle K! Put me down this isn't far I'm not a baby anymore" she responded back as Kevin threw her over his shoulder and carried her backwards into the kitchen to inspect the gifts with his wife.

"Look Kevin they got us cribs and a changing table and look little yellow duckies" Lucy exclaimed running over to her him pointing at everything while she talked.

"You guys did this all?"

Eric and Annie smiled and nodded their heads as did the rest of the family.

"It was the least we could do" Carlos piped up coming down the stairs with 2 month old Britney in his hands.

"You guys didn't have to" Lucy replied

"But we did so now let's get it over with and eat" David piped up.

"No! No one is eating until we hear what Kevin and Lucy have to tell us" Annie replied giving Sam a stern look as he reached for a plate.

"What do we have to tell you?" Lucy asked looking innocent.

"If we are going to have our boys be out numbered again" Matt and Carlos replied together.

"Hey! What's wrong with having more girls than boys?" Mary asked teasingly as she glared at her husband.

"Well...nothing but for right now it well needs to be evened up" her replied seriously before starting to laugh.

"Well tell us" Sarah replied excitedly.

Lucy looked over at Kevin who gave her a quick smile before he started to speak "Well we went to the doctors today and had the first sonogram"

"And?" Everyone prompted.

"Well I'm afraid we have good news and bad news"

"What's the bad news?" Simon asked.

"One of the babies didn't want mom and dad to know if it were a she or a he"

"And the good news?" Sam and David chimed in together.

"The good news is there will be four girl cousins—"Kevin started to speak before Lucy cut him off

"And three boy cousins" she practically yelled out.

"Were having a boy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katelyn walked around the empty spare bedroom and sat down on one of the twin beds that was in there and buried her hands into her face.

Her mom hadn't been dead for more than a month and already Mitch wanted to change everything.

How could she move 3,000 miles away where she didn't know anyone besides Lucy and Kevin? And how would they react when she moved out there? Especially if he didn't know that they were related?

"Kat? Are you in here?" Mitch asked knocking softly on the door.

"Go away" she muffled.

"I can't Kat"

"Yes you can just leave me alone" she replied.

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say?" he asked her sitting down next to her.

"No"

"Please Kat?" he begged.

"I said no! What don't you understand? The N or the O?"

After a few minutes of silence Mitch spoke up.

"I just wanted to let you know I called my boss and I told him I couldn't take the promotion because we still had a few loose ends we had to straighten out...he promised me that if in two months I change my mind he is more than willing to give it back to me" he told her softly before getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him softly.

Katelyn's mouth dropped open...he gave up his promotion all because of her. Now what was she suppose to do?


	18. Packing, Leaving and Gone

**A/N: I feel deeply ashamed you guys. I have had a complete chapter written and I never published it. I haven't updated this story since September 2004. Eeek! I swear I'm trying my hardest but it's just so hard when I don't have a BETA anymore. I can't seem to get a hold of my Beta Sara. I hope she's doing okay right now.**

**A/N2: I don't personally own 7th Heaven like most of you don't as well, but I do own this story, the families you don't recognize, and anything else that sounds like I pulled it from the bottom of my desk drawer.**

**A/N3: I love reviews…seriously I do. If I could go on any diet I'd want to go on a "review" diet only because the less I get the less I weigh LOL. But please remember this: If you don't like this chapter let me know, but tell it to me in a non-harsh way because nasty reviews won't get you any chapters faster.**

* * *

_One month later_

Katelyn watched as Mitch packed three of the suitcases that were lain strewn over their king size bed.

"Do you..." she cleared her throat. "Do you need some help?"

Mitch looked up as he dumped one of the dressers into the suitcase "No I'm fine" he said shortly to her, snapping the largest of the suitcases closed.

"Mitch--" she started to say.

"Don't bother Katelyn; I already know how you feel. I don't need to be reminded of it again" he replied snapping the second suitcase shut.

"But—"

"No buts Katelyn. I'm leaving for Glenoak whether you want to come or not" he told her.

"Why—"

"Damn it Katelyn!" Mitch yelled. "Haven't you figured out that I don't want to talk about it? That I'm sick and tired of arguing about this? I asked you if you wanted to go and you told me no. I respected that but now I have to go and all I asked from you was to come with me. But, you can't bear to let someone else be in charge of your family so now I'm going to Glenoak and you're staying here…like you wanted"

"Mitch—"

"Just GO!" he yelled at her pointing towards the bedroom door.

Tears streaming down her face she walked slowly towards the door savoring every last moment that she had with her husband before shutting the door softly behind her to let him have some privacy.

* * *

Lucy rolled over as best as she could to Kevin's side of the bed when she felt him get off the bed. "Kev?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" he replied putting on a pair of socks.

"What time is it?"

Kevin glanced at the clock that was on top of the dresser. "It's almost 7am"

"Uhhhh" Lucy groaned rolling over back to her side of the bed.

Kevin frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she sighed.

"Luce" Kevin said sternly.

"It's nothing really" she replied with a wave of her hand.

"It must be something if you are bringing it up"

Lucy bit her lip. "Well I was thinking, maybe we could go and visit your mom before Dr. Jacob's won't let me fly anymore"

Kevin shook his head "Nuh uh, no way, I don't think so"

Lucy rolled back over slowly with a shocked expression on her face. "What? Why not? We haven't seen your mom in over 4 months now. All we do is talk to her over the phone every time we go to a doctor's appointment to keep her updated.

Kevin got back on the bed and started to button up his shirt. "Lucy, what's the real reason for going to Buffalo?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. "Nothing" she sighed. "It's just that we haven't seen your mom since the beginning of June and I thought since it was almost your birthday we could go out there and celebrate it before I can't fly anymore"

Kevin paused. "Well…"

"Please Kevin. Pretty Please?" Lucy pleaded with her bottom lip stuck out as far as she could get it.

Kevin just laughed. "That's not going to work"

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you think it doesn't work. How else do you think these two got in here?" she replied, with a little twinkle in her eye as she got up off the bed and grabbed the pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor.

Kevin got up and just stared at his wife not sure if he should take offense to her comment or laugh. Instead he choose to ignore it and went to his side of the bed and started to help her make up the bed.

"Do you really want to go?" he asked after a few moments of silence passed between the two.

Lucy stopped moving the sheet and looked up at Kevin. "Yeah, I do really want to go. I haven't seen your mom and George in a long time and neither have you" she added softly.

Kevin turned away from her as a few tears started to slowly build up. His birthday was almost 2 weeks away and the anniversary of his dad's death was 8 days after that.

He really didn't want to go because he knew that if they went everyone would be somber and quiet and not really willing to be the normal, outgoing people everyone knows the Kinkirk's and the Millers (Kevin's mom and Stepdad's last name) usually are.

"Kevin?" he heard Lucy call his name out softly.

Kevin cleared his throat "What?" he replied pinching the space between his eyes and quickly rubbing away the few tears that were still sitting there before he turned and faced his wife.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to" she stated simply picking the pillows that she had dropped on the floor and placed them neatly back on her side of the bed.

"No, I want to go" he said firmly, also throwing his pillows on the bed and sat down on the bed.

"You sure?" she asked crawling onto the bed and laid down on her back her face looking up at him.

"I'm sure" he replied forcing himself to give Lucy a smile back.

"Good" she replied pushing her elbows into the mattress so she could be a little elevated.

"Do you want me to make the reservation or do you want to?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Well I'll call your mom and find out what weekend or week is good for them and then when you get home tonight from work we'll see what is a good time for you to take a vacation. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good Luce" Kevin replied giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up and heading out of their bedroom.

"What time do you think you'll be home at?" Lucy yelled after him, but it was too late he was already downstairs and out the door before she could say goodbye.

* * *

"You don't have to do this you know" Katelyn told him quietly as he packed his dark blue GMC Envoy.

Mitchell ignored her comment as he finished throwing the last of his bag into the back and in the back seats and slammed the hatch down and looked at Katelyn.

"I'll call when I get to Illinois and then when I hit Colorado and then when I get to Glenoak" he replied opening the driver's side door.

"Fine"

Mitchell looked up at Katelyn who had her arms crossed and was looking away from him.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"Sleeping" Katelyn replied rubbing her hands together. For it being September it was unusually cold that morning in Buffalo.

"Well do you think you could go and get her so I could say goodbye?" Mitchell asked.

"If you want to say goodbye to your daughter go get her yourself" Katelyn snapped back.

An annoyed look overcame Mitchell's face as he slammed the drivers side door and walked up the steps towards the couple's two story home and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

Katelyn put her hand to her mouth and started to sob. Her whole life she had been raised in New York. Hell, this was the house that she grew up in when she was little that her parents gave to her as a wedding present.

It had always been her dream to raise her children so close to her mom and dad. To watch Mitchell drive off every morning and wave to him as his car disappeared down the road towards New York City for his publishing job that so quickly flourished after they had Elizabeth.

And now…and now everything that she ever wanted in her life was quickly crumbling into an unknown tower of chocolate chip cookies.

She heard the door slam and that startled her out of her thoughts and she stepped away from the Envoy and looked up watching her husband holding Elizabeth.

"Please tell me you did not wake her up"

"I didn't wake her up. When I got upstairs she was playing with her bear so I thought I'd bring her out with me." Mitchell replied watching his daughter pick at some lint that was on his sweater.

"Whatever" Katelyn mumbled stepping aside to let Mitchell get towards the drivers door.

She let her husband and their daughter have some time alone. So she walked around towards the back of the Envoy and sat down on the bumper.

* * *

_Standing beside her high school sweetheart Katelyn Hepler, dressed in a plain cream colored dress with her hair in curls turned towards Mitchell and gave him a smile as Judge Scott who was marrying them, began the ceremony._

"_Do you, Katelyn Adair Hepler, take this man to be your husband?"_

_Katelyn looked up into Mitchell's sky blue eyes and smiled. "I do" she said softly._

_Judge Scott turned to Mitchell, "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"_

"_I do" Mitchell replied with confidence._

_Katelyn and Mitchell had turned towards to face each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes, while holding each other's hands, totally oblivious to everyone and everything that was around them._

_Judge Scott __handed one of the rings to Katelyn. "Mitchell, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." She replied, placing the ring on Mitchell's finger.  
_

_Judge Scott __then handed the other ring to Mitchell for him to place on Katelyn's ring finer. "Katelyn, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment.""Mitchell, please repeat after me," __Judge Scott begin. "I, Mitchell Van Spencer, take you, Katelyn Adair Hepler, to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

_"I, Mitchell Van Spencer, take you, Katelyn Adair Hepler, to be my lawfully wedded wife." _

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

_"To have and to hold from this day forward." _

"For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer."

"For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer."

"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."

"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live," Mitchell finished his vows.

"Katelyn, repeat after me," Judge Scott smiled at the young girl. "I, Katelyn Adair Hepler, take you, Mitchell Van Spencer to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Katelyn Adair Hepler, take you, Mitchell Van Spencer to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."

"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live," Katelyn finished softly, squeezing Mitchell's hand.

_  
"For what God had joined together, let no man put asunder," Judge Scott announced... "I now pronounce you man and wife," he paused. "You may kiss your bride," he smiled at both Mitchell and at Katelyn._

_Mitchell placed his right hand under Katelyn's chin and gently lifted her lips to his. Before meeting, though, Katelyn heard him utter a very soft, "I love you."_

* * *

Katelyn?" she heard someone calling her name and snapped her head up and started to search where that voice was coming from. 

"What?" she snapped back, after realizing that it was her husband who was looking for her.

"I'm getting ready to leave. Would you please take Elizabeth for me?" he asked holding out their daughter to her.

"Sure" she replied taking a hold of Elizabeth and hoisting her on the left hand side of her hip.

"Well…" Mitchell started to say but stopped.

Looking uncomfortable Katelyn looked down at the ground. "Well…"

"I guess I'll get going" he replied opening the door to the dark blue Envoy and climbed in.

"All right"

"I'll call when I'm in Illinois"

"Ok"

Mitchell gave her a short wave before he closed the door and started the engine. He looked in the side mirror and saw Elizabeth giving him a big toothy grin and waving happily. He smiled and gave her a short wave before his attention was diverted towards his wife, whose arms were shaking and her hand was covering her mouth. What he couldn't see were the tears that wouldn't stop coming down her cheeks.

He sighed, he didn't want to leave like this but she had given him no choice, his job took him to a new city in a new state and he had given her the choice and she made it. And now they were both paying that price, he placed his foot on the break and shifted the Envoy into drive and crept down the driveway before turning left towards the freeway.

* * *

Lucy stared at her alarm clocked that blinked 8:10 am and groaned. All she wanted was a few more hours of sleep before she had to get up and do some errands.

She felt her stomach grumble with hunger and sighed. This pregnancy was starting to hit her really hard. Not only was she craving the weirdest things but she was also craving for sleep something she hadn't done for a long time.

Sitting up from the freshly made bed, she frowned at the bed she had just made that was now messed up.

Shrugging her shoulders she got up from the bed and walked down towards the hallway to the nursery room that they had yet to finish.

Her bare feet treaded lightly over the newly polished wooden floor as she walked over to the rocking chair that her dad had re-stained for them to match the hardwood floors and sat down, but not before grabbing one of the pale yellow fleece blankets to cover herself with.

Rocking very slowly, she closed her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her tighter and within a few moments fell asleep.

* * *

Katelyn watched as Mitchell turned the corner and disappeared from both her and Elizabeth's view and started to go back towards the house when their neighbor Dr. Hundley or Michaela as she preferred walked towards them both.

"Hi Elizabeth! Katelyn" she waved at both of them as she wheeled her garbage cans towards the curb.

"Hi Michaela" Katelyn replied trying to give her hardest to give an upbeat, positive smile around their neighbor that was normally very peppy all the time.

"Was that Mitch I saw just leaving now with the Envoy packed to the brim?"

Katelyn nodded and shifted Elizabeth from her left side to her right side. "J&J offered him a promotion out in California for a little while" she stated.

Michaela nodded solemnly. "That's great! When will he be back? I know John wanted to get together soon for dinner at the club!"

Katelyn shook her head. "I don't' know when he'll be back. It was kind of a…well it was a permanent move for him"

Michaela stared at Katelyn until the words sunk into her head. "Oh, so you'll be staying here until the house sells I take it then? Have you already put it up for sale? If you do, I have a great friend who's interested in buying your house. She loves the look that your mom gave to it years ago when we first moved out here"

When Katelyn didn't answer Michaela felt embarrassed. "Did I say something wrong Katelyn?"

Katelyn shook her head and held the tears back as best as she could. "No" she whispered. "He and I have decided to take some time apart. It was for the best. Now if you'll excuse me I need to give Elizabeth her bath" she replied.

Giving Michaela a short wave, Katelyn turned around and walked up her driveway towards the house. It had only been a few minutes since he left and already she wanting to jump in her car and chase after him.


End file.
